BokuBen - Love Actor
by WhiteSpell
Summary: Un nuevo capítulo en la vida de Yuiga Nariyuki empieza cuando acompaña a Kobayashi en su trabajo de medio tiempo, ahora la historia de amor, romance, comedia y [X] empieza
1. Los genios y el nuevo trabajo de X

**Capítulo 1: Los genios se enteran del nuevo trabajo de [X]**

Él jamás había pensado que se encontraría en tal situación, nunca imaginó que su vida fuera a dar ese giro de 180°, recordaba su vida como era antes y cómo es ahora, al salir del instituto entró a la universidad que deseaba, obtuvo un buen trabajo, aunque no era el que se esperaba, ni en sus sueños más locos había imaginado que se dedicaría a su actual profesión, logró su sueño de darle a su familia la vida confortable y estable que siempre había soñado, pues desde que falleció su padre, se convirtió en el hombre de la casa y velaba por su familia. Seguía pasando el álbum de fotos mientras sonreía y recordaba aquellos años, mientras observaba las fotos con una sonrisa fue interrumpido.

[¿Qué haces papi?] decía su hija mientras observaba la sonrisa de su padre y lo que sostenía en las manos, al ver a su hija, Nariyuki la llama y la sienta en su regazo y le muestras las fotos de su época en el instituto.

[¿Adivinas quien es tú madre, Miyu?] le dijo a su hija mientras señalaba la foto de su tercer año de instituto.

[¡Por supuesto!, es esta] dijo Miyu señalaba a su mamá, al ver que su hija había acertado, la felicitó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Al no encontrar a su hija, ella sabía que estaría con su padre, así que decidió subir al segundo piso de la casa y caminar en cuclillas, llegó hasta la puerta del estudio de su esposo, al asomarse cuidadosamente pudo ver a su hija en el regazo de su marido viendo el álbum de fotos.

[Que recuerdos, aunque esa época fue muy divertida, tuvimos muchos inconvenientes en ese entonces, los exámenes de ingreso y todo lo demás, ¿no fue así cariño?] comentaba su esposa mientras se acerba a ellos y abrazaba por la espalda a su esposo, aprovechó la situación y de paso le dio un beso.

[Mami, papi, podemos ir al parque] dijo su hija mientras se levantaba del regazo de su padre y halaba de la mano a sus padres.

[Está bien Miyuki, vamos] dijo ella mientras agarraba a su hija con su mano derecha y de su mano izquierda iba tomada de la mano de su esposo. Pero retrocedamos en el tiempo, a aquel último año de instituto.

Era lunes por la tarde, eran alrededor de las 04:15 y habían terminado su habitual sesión de estudios, Nariyuki les recordaba a las chicas lo que debían repasar, ya que tuvieron una que otra falla en la sesión de estudio de hoy.

[Hoy terminamos antes Nariyuki, tienes algo que hacer] preguntaba Uruka con su habitual tono alegre.

[Hoy acompañaré a Kobayashi a su trabajo de medio tiempo, me dijo que necesitaba ayuda y no iba a negarme, le debo mucho a él] respondió mientras guardaba sus libros y cuadernos de notas, al cabo de guardar todo, Kobayashi entró a la biblioteca.

[Nari-chan, vámonos, tenemos que llegar a las 5, gracias por ayudarme hoy, en serio te debo una] dijo el mejor amigo del chico de lentes mientras entraba y le agradecía de corazón su ayuda, hoy era un día importante en su trabajo y necesitaba todas las manos disponibles. Kobayashi es asistente de fotografía a tiempo parcial y hoy había una importante sesión de fotos para una revista importante, Nariyuki iba a asistir a Kobayashi en lo que necesitase, aunque no se sentía muy confiado en usar una cámara, pero si era apoyarlo a llevar el equipo y sostener los focos de iluminación no tenía problema.

[¿Encontraste trabajo Nariyuki-san?] preguntaba Ogata mientras ayudaba a Fumino a recoger sus cosas.

[Jajaja, no, Kobayashi me pidió que lo ayudara, aunque no es que yo sea de mucha ayuda] respondió de manera divertida.

[Tengo entendido que Kobayashi-kun trabaja en una revista de moda como asistente de fotografía] comentaba Fumino incorporándose a la conversación.

[Así es, es una sesión importante y necesitábamos a alguien que me apoyara, Nari-chan se te pagará lo de media jornada, así que vamos] respondió el chico alegremente mientras se llevaba a su amigo.

[Nos vemos chicas, recuerden repasar lo que les comentaba hace poco, mañana haremos otra evaluación práctica] dijo el chico mientras salía de la biblioteca.

[No sabía que el amigo de Nariyuki-san trabajaba como fotógrafo] comentaba Ogata mientras caminaba acompañada de Uruka y Fumino.

[Así es, mira, incluso en su Instagram tiene fotos de lo que hace, incluso con algunas de las modelos de las revistas, su novia estaba enojada cuando se enteró del trabajo de él, ese día ella rompió su propio récord de natación] comentaba Uruka al recordar ese día. Un momento después las chicas cayeron en cuenta y se miraron la una a la otra, al parecer pensaban lo mismo.

 _Trabajo, revista, fotos, modelos, modelos = ¡chicas lindas!_

Pensaban un poco tímidas, pero recordaban lo serio que era Nariyuki así que no le dieron mucha importancia, decidieron seguir caminando a la entrada del instituto, una vez allí, cada una se fue a su casa siendo un mar de pensamientos.

Los chicos habían tomado el autobús y llegaron al edificio, tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al piso 12, allí estaba todo listo para hacer la sesión de fotos, al parecer era una nueva colección que una popular marca de ropa iba a lanzar, en una semana. Entraron y allí habían muchas personas, acomodando el set, otros trayendo ropa para la sesión, otros preparando el maquillaje, era la primera vez que Nariyuki veía todo esto, era un mundo nuevo para él. Al entrar, el jefe de Kobayashi lo llamó.

[Llegaste temprano chico, ¿conseguiste a alguien que te de una mano?, lamento que la chica que te apoyaba con la iluminación no estuviera hoy, pero debíamos apoyar la grabación de una novela hoy]

[Sí señor, él es Yuiga Nariyuki, es mi mejor amigo y se ofreció a asistirme hoy, le explique lo que necesitaba hacer, él aprende rápido] dijo el chico mientras presentaba a su amigo.

[Soy Yuiga Nariyuki, hoy trabajaré con ustedes, espero que nos llevemos bien] respondió mientras hacía una reverencia.

[El gusto es mío chico, gracias por tú ayuda, ¡Empecemos!] dijo el jefe del estudio mientras dirigía a todo el mundo, Nariyuki ya había tomado el equipo de iluminación y lo ajustaba según lo que le dijera su amigo, luego de que todo estaba listo, entró la modelo ya cambiada, era Kurokawa Yurie, la popular modelo y actriz de preparatoria que había debutado a inicios de año, era una chica realmente hermosa, era lo que pensaba Nariyuki, la sesión de fotos de la chica transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, luego de 10 minutos de trabajo se tomaron un descanso.

[Toma Nari-chan] dijo Kobayashi mientras le pasaba una botella con agua a su amigo a lo que él asintió en agradecimiento, bebía con gusto, ya que el equipo pesaba bastante y estaba un poco cansado. Algo llamó la atención del chico, en una de las mesas, pudo observar a alguien estudiando, era una de las maquilladoras, al parecer estaba estudiando cálculo, siguió observando y al parecer la chica tenía problemas, Kobayashi al ver la situación le dio una botella a Nariku para que se la llevara a la chica, al parecer el sabía que Nariyuki deseaba ayudarla.

Un poco tímido, Nariyuki se acercó a la chica.

[Disculpa, buen trabajo, Kobayashi te envía esto] dijo el chico mientras le entregaba la botella con agua a lo que ella respondió gracias, se sentó al lado de ella y habló.

[Tienes problemas con el cálculo] se apresuró a decir a lo que la chica un poco tímida y enojada respondió.

[¡Tienes algún problema con eso!, está bien búrlate, alguien tan mala como yo no podría estudiar ingeniería con estás notas] respondió la chica enojada y avergonzada, se podría observar que sus ojos estaban aguados, a lo que el chico de lentes respondió.

[Empleaste mal la formula aquí, intenta con esto] dijo el chico mientras le explicaba a la chica como hacerlo, al parecer era una chica mayor que él, al cabo de unos minutos, la chica ya había respondido los ejercicios sin problemas.

[Increíble, es la primera vez que lo hago tal rápido, gracias chico] le agradecía la chica mientras le sonreía. Kobayashi miraba a la distancia y sonreía mientras pensaba " _nunca cambias Nari-chan_ ".

[Eres bueno enseñando chico, deberías ser un profesor] dijo la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

[Gracias, me lo han dicho mucho, por cierto, soy Yuiga Nariyuki, un gusto conocerte]

[El gusto es mío, soy Sakura Momo]

[El gusto es mío Sakura-senpai] respondió a lo que la chica se sonrojó un poco.

[No-no me llames así] respondió tímidamente.

[Pero estás en la universidad y eres mayor que yo]

[Entonces llámame Momo]

[Entendido, Momo-senpai]

Había pasado el tiempo de descanso y el jefe estaba enojado, el otro modelo aún no había llegado y Yurie ya estaba lista, la representante de la agencia del chico estaba ahí, luego de responder una llamada, explicó la situación.

[Tomoki-kun está en el Hospital, se desmayó saliendo de la Universidad] explicó la representante, ante tal situación grave no sabían que hacer, ya que no podían aplazar la sesión. Al ver la situación Momo respondió.

[Que modele este chico] dijo ella mientras señalaba a Yuiga el cuál se asombró bastante.

[Analicé el rostro del chico con y sin lentes, su rostro tiene buenas proporciones, además no tiene imperfecciones faciales, no tiene manchas, grasa, granos o poros abiertos, tiene una piel perfecta, además es igual de alto que Tomoki-kun, hagamos que el modele]

[¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!] respondió Yuiga

[Imposible, no soy nada atractivo, no tengo buen aspecto, soy normal]

[Chico, si Momo-chan lo dice, se hace, es la Jefa de Maquillaje y vestuario, ella tiene buen ojo, además ella estaba examinando tú rostro incluso te tocó el rostro]

[¡Así que fue por eso!] dijo Yuiga al entender el porque ella lo miraba fijamente y agarraba su cara.

[Nari-chan, por favor] dijo su amigo con voz suplicante. Ante tal situación no se podía negar, no quería hacer quedar mal a su amigo, al final cedió a ayudar.

[Yuiga, eres bastante guapo aunque no lo creas, las otras chicas te estaban mirando, es sólo que no crees en ti mismo, además confía en mí, soy una profesional] dijo la chica mientras se llevaba al chico, al cambio de unos minutos, la puerta se abrío relevando a un Yuiga Nariyuki totalmente diferente, su cabello estaba peinado de forma diferente, tenía un poquito de maquillaje, era realmente poco y vestía el conjunto de la sesión.

Al verlo las chicas que estaban en el set se sonrojaron, inclusive Yurie que lo estaba observando, al ver la situación, Kobayashi se acercó al él y se tomaron una selfie los 3 juntos, en la foto aparecían Kobayashi sosteniendo una cámara y junto a él estaban Yurie y Yuiga haciendo paz con las manos. Momo la cuál estaba cerca le explico al chico como posar y fingir.

[Es similar a actuar chico, debes fingir, pero se debe ver natural, lo harás bien, sigue mis indicaciones y las de Yurie, ella te guiará, será tú debut como modelo] dijo un poco divertida, el chico miró a Yurie e hizo una reverencia, tal como Momo le dijo, siguió las indicaciones y la asesión de fotos transcurrió sin problemas, aunque se sonrojaba cuando tenía que tocar, abrazar o acercarse a Yurie, se dio cuenta de que estaba trabajando y se deshizo de esos pensamientos, asimiló lo que le dijeron e hizo su trabajo a la perfección, todos estaban contentos con el resultado, la sesión había terminado.

[Lo hiciste increíble Nari-chan]

[Concuerdo con Kobayashi, tienes talento innato para el modelaje y el espectáculo] dijo Momo.

[Eso fue increíble Yuiga-kun, aunque estabas nervioso al inicio, te acostumbraste de inmediato y todo salió bien, para ser tú primera vez en esto fuiste muy profesional, espero trabajar de nuevo contigo] dijo Yurie mientras hacía una reverencia al chico.

[No es necesario, fue sólo por hoy]

[No estaría tan segura muchacho]

[¿Eh?]

[Le envíe las fotos a mi jefe, está muy a gusto con el resultado y desea que te unas a nuestra agencia, tienes talento natural para esto tal como dijo Momo-san y el jefe de este estudio] dijo la chica mientras le daba su tarjeta.

[Chico, te regalo el conjunto que llevas puesto, ¿Qué dices, modelarías y actuarías para nosotros?]

[Están bien conmigo] fue lo único que dijo, a lo que todo el mundo asintió, Kobayashi levantó el pulgar, Yurie le asintió y le dijo [ _¡adelante!_ ], Momo, el jefe y el resto asentían, después de ver que confiaban en él y en su recién descubierto talento, el chico tomó su decisión.

[Espero poder trabajar con ustedes] dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia a lo que todos le sonreían. Ese día fue su debut en el mundo del espectáculo y no sabía los cambios que iban a llegar poco a poco. Desde ese día Yuiga Nariyuki empezó un nuevo camino, seguiría siendo tutor de esas tres, aunque ahora se debía agregar la parte de modelo a la ecuación.

 _¿Cómo lo tomarán las chicas y su familia? La nueva vida de exámenes, modelaje y amor empieza._


	2. Las genios respecto a X

**Capítulo 02: Las circunstancias de las genios respecto a [X]**

[Estás muy nervioso Nari-chan]

[¡Por supuesto! Nunca, ni es mis sueños más alocados pensé que llegaría a ser modelo, ni que me dijeran que soy guapo] respondió el chico de lentes mientras salía del edificio acompañado de Kobayashi, Nariyuki al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que no se había cambiado y que al salir lo estaban observando muchas personas.

" _Será un modelo" "Es bastante alto" "Que guapo" "Estará mal si le tomo una foto"_

Era lo que las personas alrededor decían, al parecer Kobayashi se percató de la situación.

[¿Irás a casa vestido y arreglado así?] fue lo único que comentó, Nariyuki cayó en cuenta y se odiaba a sí mismo por no haberse cambiado.

[Ahg, ya que, me cambiaré cuando llegue a casa…] respondió desganado mientras soltaba un suspiro. Tomaron de nuevo el autobús y al parecer mucha gente lo observaba, incluso algunas chicas le sacaban fotos, el pobre chico no sabía cómo actuar ante estas nuevas situaciones. Siguieron su camino, se separaron en la calle y el chico caminó tranquilamente hasta su casa.

[Regresé] fue lo que dijo, en ese momento los gemelos lo recibieron, pero al verlo lo único que dijeron fue.

[¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Onii-chan?!] gritaron al mismo tiempo, asustando a su madre y hermana, las cuáles al oír la conmoción llegaron a la entrada para quedar igual de asombradas.

[¡Na-Na-Nariyuki!] exclamó su madre bastante sorprendida, al parecer fue demasiado para su hermana con brocon que no que no lo pudo asimilar. El chico al ver la reacción de su familia decidió hablar.

[Puedo explicarlo] dijo y luego empezó a contar los detalles de lo que sucedió en la tarde.

[Y pues ahora estaré trabajando como modelo a medio tiempo cuando ellos me llamen, aunque habrán sábados y domingos en los que tendré que trabajar, no se preocupen, no descuidaré mis estudios, así que por favor, ¡déjenme intentarlo!, es la primera vez que me dicen que soy bueno en algo y que tengo talento, sinceramente, no pensé que yo pudiera tener uno, además… es la primera vez que me dicen que soy guapo] explicaba el chico muy motivado, determinado, aunque al final estaba bastante avergonzado al recordar las miradas de las chicas en el estudio y las de vuelta a casa. Después de escuchar a su hijo, su mamá tomó la decisión.

[Hazlo, la única condición que tengo, no descuides tus estudios y a tus amigos] respondió su madre dándole sus condiciones y ánimos.

[Además, ¡eres bastante guapo hijo mío!, sabía que tarde o temprano empezarían a notarlo, sé que está mal que lo diga yo, pero ve y arrasa con todo] dio su madre con su habitual tono alegre y bromista, pero a través de eso, él podía observar su orgullo y los ánimos que llegaban camuflados de bromas.

[Gracias, mamá, hermanos, daré lo mejor de mí]

[" _Mi hermano se volvió modelo… ababababababa_ "] fantaseaba su hermana. Lo que Nariyuki no sabía, es que la industria del espectáculo es de temer y al día siguiente ya habían publicado las revistas promocionales, al parecer la colección estaría disponible desde el martes en todos los centros comerciales en la semana que viene.

Nuestro protagonista, entró al aula de clases y sentía que algunas personas lo observaban, aún no iniciaban las clases y ya habían llegado todos los estudiantes, saludó a Fumino y a Ogata, era la clase en la que coincidían, todo iba normal, hasta que Sekijou entró siendo un mar de emoción y preguntas.

[¡¿Este eres tú Yuiga?!] preguntaba Sekijou mientras sacaba la revista de moda, en ese momento, como si el chico fuera un juguete de la probabilidad y el destino, todos se reunieron, incluso Uruka, la cuál entró corriendo con una revista en sus manos.

[Nariyuki, explícate] alegó la morena. Al ver la conmoción, un poco confundidas, Ogata y Fumino se preguntaban que pasaba, entonces Uruka les mostró la revista de moda, exclusivamente llegó a la página en dónde estaba la sesión de fotos del chico de lentes.

[Eres tú Nariyuki-kun] comentaba Fumino asombrada, seguida de Ogata, al ver que las chicas a las que él les daba tutoría estaban eufóricas, incluidos algunos de sus compañeros, respondió un poco tímido.

[S-sí soy yo, pero todo ocurrió por culpa de Kobayashi] respondió tratando de evitar el tema, a lo que el chico mencionado le tocó comentar lo que había sucedido ayer, después de explicar, empezaron los comentarios, la mayoría eran de chicas.

" _Pues Yuiga-san siempre tuvo buen aspecto, pero no pensé que tanto_ " " _No se debe subestimar al chico que parece un nerd_ " " _Visto detenidamente, es lindo_ "

Los comentarios iban y venía, incluso sus pupilas lo observaban un poco apenadas, Kobayashi, después de ver la reacción de las tres, decidió hablar.

[Deberían ir a la siguiente página] respondió con una sonrisa ladina, en ese momento Nariyuki cayó en cuenta, las primeras fotos, eran individuales de él y de cierta modelo, pero las siguientes eran en conjunto, trató de apresurarse en comentar, ya era demasiado tarde.

[¡Esta es Kurokawa Yurie!, tienes una sesión de fotos con ella] exclamó Sekijou bastante emocionada, a lo que los demás se acercan a ver, los chicos lo miraban con odio, algunas chicas apenadas.

[E-Están muy juntos en esas fotos, Nariyuki…] comentaba Uruka tratando de ocultar su conmoción, Ogata no entendía el porqué le dolía el pecho en ese momento, incluso Fumino no sabía porqué se sentía incómoda, viendo las miradas acusadoras de los demás, el chico explicó.

[Es porque es mi trabajo, sinceramente no esperé que me dijeran que tuviera talento en algo, así que me hizo feliz, no pensé que yo tuviera buen aspecto, ya que nunca he tenido suerte con las chicas, aunque es algo de lo que no me preocupo, me dijeron que tengo talento para el modelaje y la actuación y pues eso es lo que estaba haciendo, modelando y fingiendo ser el novio de Kurokawa-san en las fotos, obviamente estaba apenado, pero al ver que ella lo hacía sin apenarse, me sentí patético, me dije a mí mismo, es tú trabajo, hazlo bien, así que estoy decidido a hacerlo] explicaba el chico bastante determinado y sereno, a lo cuál los demás entendieron que se lo estaba tomando en serio.

[Además, no es algo que se me vaya a subir a la cabeza, no soy guapo, soy normal, es lo que sigo pensando] respondió un poco apenado, " _este chico es extremadamente denso_ " pensaban las chicas. Sus pupilas vieron la determinación y humildad reflejada en sus hijas y en sus palabras, así que lo entendieron.

[También actuarás] comentó Sekijou

[Al parecer sí, tengo clases los sábados y domingos en las mañanas de actuación, por las tardes tengo algunas sesiones programadas de modelaje, pero no sé porque unas de canto y baile] comentaba un poco confundido. Ogata al escuchar eso, comentó un poco triste.

[Eso quiere decir… que ya no estaremos bajo tu tutoría] comentó un poco triste, a lo que Fumino y Uruka sonrieron un poco tristes.

[¿Por qué piensas eso? No pienses que, por este trabajo, las voy a abandonar, se los prometí, seguiré con la tutoría, es algo que me gusta hacer, además, quiero verlas a ustedes felices] comentó mientras sonreía.

[" _No es justo que lo digas de esa forma, idiota_ "] pensaban sus pupilas. El día transcurrió con normalidad y llegó la hora del almuerzo, en su salón de clases, la mayoría comentaban lo de Yuiga, el rumor se extendió por todo el instituto, algo que a Yuiga no le daba mucha importancia. Mientras el chico almorzaba con sus amigas y en su agenda empezaba a acomodar sus horarios, recibió una llamada.

[Nariyuki-kun, hoy puedes venir a la agencia, tenemos que discutir algo importante, una marca reconocida de restaurantes quiere que hagas un comercial para ellos, este fin de semana se va a grabar, puedes el sábado en la tarde y noche] comentaba la voz del teléfono, a lo que las chicas se dieron cuenta que la voz era de una mujer.

[Sí,sí, no hay ningún problema, entonces este sábado, entendido, gracias por tu arduo trabajo Konoe-san] dijo el chico mientras colgaba la llamada, al ver la expresión de Uruka, respondió.

[Konoe-san es mi representante y me llamaba por trabajo] aclaraba el chico.

[Es el primer comercial que harás Nariyuki-san] preguntaba Ogata.

[Así es, aunque me parece un poco apresurado, ya que aún no he tenido mis clases de actuación]

[Debe ser que confían en ti, lo harás bien] le respondía Fumino.

[Gracias] agradeció sinceramente. El resto de la jornada transcurrió sin problemas, después de clases tuvieron su sesión de estudios habitual, habían acabado alrededor de las 05:30 y las chicas estaban bastante cansadas, fue una sesión intensiva después de todo.

[Han mejorado bastante, Uruka puede mantener un promedio de 60 a 70 puntos en inglés en las pruebas, aunque debemos reforzar tu pronunciación y fluidez, Ogata es capaz de obtener entre 55 y 70 puntos, en tu caso debemos reforzar un poco tu comprensión lectora para que puedas asimilar mejor las emociones de los personajes, vas mejorando cada vez más, sigue así, Furahashi es capaz de mantener los mismos puntos que Ogata, en tu caso debemos trabajar más es en los procesos de despeje de fórmulas, si las ves como letras en un poema, lo asimilarás rápido] explicaba, felicitaba y aconsejaba a las chicas, a las cuales se sentían determinadas.

El chico revisaba los mensajes en su teléfono a lo que las chicas preguntaron.

[¿Sucede algo?] preguntó Fumino

[Debo ir a una sesión de ensayo para el comercial, será bastante corta, alrededor de dos horas] respondió el chico.

[Chicas, recuerden reforzar lo que les comenté, mañana les traeré unas nuevas notas y apoyos para que los estudien, el viernes haremos una evaluación práctica, hay algo que quiero intentar que será de bastante ayuda]

[Gracias] dijeron ellas al tiempo mientras se despedían del chico. La semana pasó, tuvieron sus clases normales, sus tutorías por las tardes y el sábado llegó normalmente, el chico fue a la hora que le indicaban, hizo lo que se le pidió y las tomas necesarias para el comercial fueron realizadas, al parecer el comercial saldría el lunes. Después de haber grabado, cerca del lugar dónde estaban grabando, Asumi-senpai lo había observado, al parecer ella se enteró por Uruka del nuevo trabajo de Yuiga.

[Entonces ahora eres modelo Kohai, entonces ya no podremos salir a citas, eso me hace sentir sola] dijo en su típico tono burlón.

[Kominami-senpai, no me juegues esas bromas] comentó el chico sonrojado como siempre.

[Acaso te deprime]

[Un poco, pero más importante, senpai…]

[Sí…]

[Cómo vas con química] respondió bastante serio, dudaba si ella había estado estudiando últimamente, la chica podía sentir la presión en la mirada del chico.

[En realidad…] después de llegar al restaurante dónde Asumi-senpai trabajaba, el chico estaba listo para ayudarla en sus estudios, la chica le comentó en que tenía problemas a lo que el chico le explicaba mientras tomaban té, la sesión de estudio transcurría normalmente hasta que una de las maids habló con Yuiga.

[En verdad eres modelo ahora, te vi en la revista y no me lo creía, pero lo confirmé cuando te vi haciendo ese comercial hace poco Yuiga-kun]

[Gracias, aún no asimilo el hecho de que ese sea mi trabajo ahora] respondió un poco tímido. Transcurrió normalmente su sesión de estudios y bromas por parte de su senpai como siempre, después de un rato el chico decidió ir a su casa a descansar.

[Regresé]

[Bienvenido] le recibió su madre.

La familia Yuiga cenó normalmente en familia, luego de comer Yuiga lavó los platos, tomó un baño, hizo sus tareas y realizó las notas y apoyos de estudio para las chicas, revisó su horario y sabía que necesitaba acomodar las sesiones de estudio, ya que los martes tenía lecciones de actuación, aunque en realidad eran sólo refuerzos, el chico poseía talento innato, los jueves tenía lecciones de canto y bailes y algunos sábados y domingos los tenía libres por el momento, quería esforzarse por dedicarles tres horas de estudio a las chicas, incluso debía reprogramar los días en los que haría las actividades prácticas, después de pensarlo un rato, empezó a acomodar su agenda, una vez acomodada, se fue a dormir, estaba bastante agotado, fue una semana bastante intensa para él, ya que muchas cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Al día siguiente, se dirigía como de costumbre al instituto, se encontró con sus compañeras de clase en el camino mientras iban hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que chicas de otra escuela cercana pasaban y veían un poco sonrojadas a Yuiga, unas les tomaban fotos incluso hubo dos chicas que se le acercaron.

[E-Eres Yuiga Nariyuki-san, de Karasu Japan Arts, ¿verdad?] preguntaba la más bajita, al parecer eran chicas de secundaria a lo que el chico asiente.

[Te hemos visto últimamente en varias revistas y en la tele, po-podemos tomarnos una foto contigo] preguntó la otra chica bastante apenada a lo que el chico, un poco apenado asiente, se tomaron la foto mientras hacían el símbolo de paz, al ver el comportamiento de su amigo, las chicas se asombraron un poco.

[Gracias] dijo la más bajita mientras se lanza a abrazarlo, el chico le devuelve el abrazo y con una amable sonrisa le responde.

[Gracias por tu apoyo] a lo que las dos chicas se sonrojaron y se despidieron de él, él chico seguía moviendo su mano mientras las chicas se alejaban.

[Que susto, es la primera vez que me abrazan en la calle, sentí que se me salía el corazón] comentaba el chico.

[Es verdad, últimamente apareces en varias revistas y en la tele, te estás haciendo famoso Nariyuki] comentaba Uruka animada.

[Te sientes incómodo Nariyuki-san, ¿quieres udón?] comentaba Ogata.

[Un poco, no me acostumbro a que me vean en la calle y me tomen fotos, o me pidan fotos y autógrafos] comentaba bastante apenado, el chico, recordando lo que les quería decir, habló con ellas en el camino.

[Chicas, podemos cambiar el horario de las tutorías, necesito tener los martes y jueves libres, lunes, miércoles y viernes, se los puedo dedicar a ustedes, algunos sábados y domingos estoy ocupado, así que no podremos tener sesiones de estudio, pero les puedo dejar actividades de refuerzo, para que las revisemos los lunes] comentaba el chico mientras explicaba su situación a lo que las chicas comprendieron la situación en la que se encontraba. Llegaron al instituto y todo transcurría con normalidad, en la hora del almuerzo el chico recibió una llamada.

[Gracias por tu arduo trabajo Nariyuki-san, estás almorzando, podemos hablar] decía la voz del teléfono.

[Gracias por tu arduo trabajo Yurie-san, sí, te escucho]

[Nuestras agencias recibieron la oferta de que ambos protagonicemos un corto, durará alrededor de 50 minutos, quieren que tú y yo seamos los protagonistas y nuestras agencias aceptaron, me acabo de enterar también, me acaban de enviar el guion, ¿te lo envío?]

[Protagonizaremos el corto, entendido, sí por favor envíamelo, ¿Cuándo inicia el rodaje?]

[Dentro de 15 días, tendremos que ausentarnos de la escuela alrededor de una semana, grabaremos en varias partes, incluso en Okinawa y Kyoto, el final lo grabaremos en Tokio, hay un instituto que prestará sus instalaciones para el final, se llama Ichinose sí no estoy mal] comentaba la chica mientras le enviaba el guion y le explicaba al chico.

[La preparatoria Ichinose es dónde estudio]

[¡¿En serio?!, genial, grabaremos el final ahí]

[Entendido, demos lo mejor de ambos]

[Obviamente, también será tú debut como actor, después de esto no se te vaya a hacer extraño que estés bastante ocupado]

[Entiendo, demos lo mejor, gracias por tú llamada, adiós]

[Adiós Nariyuki-san, nos vemos en el rodaje] la llamada había terminado, el chico seguía almorzando mientras revisaba el guion y comentaba cosas como " _entiendo_ " _"esta parte será difícil" "mmmmm" "tengo que llorar en esta escena, será un poco complicado"_ decía mientras seguía revisando.

[Te irás una semana] comentó Fumino.

[Así parece, entonces chicas, vamos a prepararnos, estas dos semanas serán intensivas, les dejaré ejercicios de práctica por la semana en la que no estaré]

[¡Eres un demonio Nariyuki!] comentaba Uruka bastante molesta. Luego, las bocinas sonaron.

[Yuiga Nariyuki de tercer año, se le necesita en la oficina del director] el chico acató el llamado y se dirigió a la oficina.

[Toma asiento] el chico acató las indicaciones del director.

[Me sorprendí cuando escuché aquellos rumores sobre ti, luego me asombré más cuando contactaron conmigo para poder grabar aquí, se me hizo bastante raro cuando me dijeron que protagonizarías la grabación, luego te vi en varias revistas y comerciales, estaba asombrado, un alumno de mi preparatoria era famoso, pensaba quitarte tú recomendación VIP sinceramente, pero luego de ver que las chicas están superando los 70 puntos en las materias que desean y que estás manteniendo tú promedio de 80 a 90 puntos en las materias, decidí no hacerlo, has demostrado bastante responsabilidad entre ambas cosas, ahora nuestra preparatoria se beneficiará con la publicidad hecha por los medios, debo agradecerte por eso] explicaba el director a lo que Nariyuki en algunas partes se había asustado, pero agradecía de corazón al director. Kirisu-sensei lo seguía observando, ella tenía la revista de moda encima de su agenda, así que estaba camuflado, veía las fotos detenidamente y luego observaba a su alumno.

" _así que en verdad eres tú, estaba bastante sorprendida cuando te vi en las portadas de algunas revistas y comerciales_ " _"y pensar que dejé entrar varias veces a este chico a mí casa, debo ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante"_ pensaba Kirisu-sensei un poco apenada.

[Por favor no descuides tus estudios y los de esas tres] comentaba fríamente Kirisu-sensei como siempre, a lo que el director asiente de acuerdo, a lo que Nariyuki responde sí. Así los 15 días pasaron y Nariyuki se había ido a grabar, pasó la semana de grabación el chico regresó el domingo por la tarde, al otro día se llevaría la mayor sorpresa de todas.


	3. La compañera de X altera a los genios

**Capítulo 03: La compañera de [X] altera a los genios**

[Regresé…]dijo mientras entraba a su casa, esta bastante cansado, tuvo una semana intensa de trabajo e iba bastante cargado, traía su maleta de viaje y unas bolsas de recuerdos. Su familia le da la bienvenida y le ayudan con las bolsas.

[Son recuerdos de Okinawa y Kyoto, disfrútenlos] dijo mientras se sienta y recibía un poco de té frío que le servía su hermana.

[¡Nii-chan trajo dulces!] gritaban contentos los gemelos.

[¿Cómo te fue hijo?] preguntó su madre mientras se acomodaba.

[¿Deseas tomar un baño hermano?] preguntó su hermana, pero no tuvieron respuesta, sólo escucharon un ¡BAM!, Nariyuki se había quedado dormido desde que había entregado los dulces y se estrelló de cara en la mesa, su madre al verlo se acercó y vio que estaba profundamente dormido, no se despertaría aunque los gemelos saltaran encima de él, con ayuda de sus hijos, extendieron el futón y lo acostaron a dormir, era bastante temprano cuando el chico se durmió, eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, lo dejaron dormir bastante. Pasó el tiempo y el chico se despertó cuando olía comida, se despertó y vio a su familia a punto de cenar.

[¿Descansaste bien hermano?] preguntaba Mizuki, pero el sonido del estómago de su hermano le indicó que todo andaba bien.

[Tengo hambre…] dijo el chico mientras veía y olía las delicias que había preparado su hermana.

[Tuviste una semana agotadora] comentó su madre a lo que el chico les comenta como fue la semana de grabación, después de cenar, se dio un baño, alistó sus útiles para el otro día y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó, duchó, desayunó y salió al instituto, aún tenía un poco de sueño, también llevaba los regalos para las chicas, como siempre se encontró con sus amigas en su ruta.

[Buenos días… chicas…] respondió bastante cansado.

[Ah, buenos días Nariyuki-san] le saludaba Ogata.

[Buenos días Yuiga-kun] le respondió Fumino mientras le sonreía.

[Hola Nariyuki, eh...] saludó enérgicamente la morena, pero veía a su amigo tambaleándose del sueño.

[¿Estás bien?]

[Sí, sólo que el sábado no dormimos por grabar de noche, y no dormí mucho en el avión ya que estaba revisando el guion, sólo pude dormir ayer cuando llegué a casa en la tarde, pero me tomé una bebida energizante debería hacer efecto en un rato, más importante, tengan les traje recuerdos] dijo mientras explicaba y le daba 1 bolsa diferente a cada una.

[Cada una tiene recuerdos de Okinawa y Kyoto, espero les guste]

[Gracias] respondieron las chicas. Caminaron animados hasta el instituto, sólo que, en la entrada, estaba una hermosa mujer de traje negro en la entrada, tenía el pelo blanco, una hermosa piel blanca, estaba bastante elegante, todos los estudiantes que pasaban cerca le dedicaban una mirada, hubo algunos que suspiraron embelesados por la belleza de la mujer.

[Konoe-san, buenos días] dijo Yuiga mientras hacía una reverencia. La mujer al escuchar su nombre, se da la vuelta sobre sus talones y devuelve el saludo.

[Buenos días Nariyuki-san, chicas] dijo la albina mientras hacía una reverencia. A lo que las chicas dijeron buenos días e hicieron lo mismo, la mujer albina se presentó.

[Mucho gusto, me llamo Kotetsu Konoe, pertenezco a Karasu Japan Arts, soy la representante de Yuiga Nariyuki-san, gracias por siempre cuidar de él] dijo mientras se presentaba, hacía una reverencia y les daba su tarjeta a lo cuál las chicas se presentaron.

[Buenos días, soy Furahashi Fumino]

[Buenos días, soy Ogata Rizu]

[Buenos días, soy Takemoto Uruka, las tres somos amigas de Nariyuki, digo Yuiga-kun] respondió el genio del deporte un poco apenada.

[Sabes, me da un poco de escalofríos que me llames por mi apellido] respondió Yuiga un poco perturbado. La albina al ver la reacción de las chicas, se dio cuenta, que dos de ellas tenían sentimientos fuertes por el chico y que una de ellas no era consciente de lo que sentía, " _lo tienes difícil eh_ " pensaba la mujer mientras observaba a las chicas, como si recordará algo, la mujer habló.

[Oh verdad, hoy iniciamos a grabar el final del cortometraje, Nariyuki-kun, por favor alístate, tenemos listos a los maquilladores y estilistas esperando, también Yurie-san llegó temprano] dijo la mujer mientras explicaba, a lo que los estudiantes cercanos que alcanzaron a escuchar se emocionaron, la popular actriz y modelo estaba en su escuela, como sí los planetas se hubieran alineado, Yurie apareció atrás de Nariyuki mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

[Llegas tarde Nariyuki, estaba aburrida de esperarte] comentaba Yurie mientras abrazaba al chico por la espalda, cosa que despertó la ira de los chicos cercanos y las miradas juzgadoras de las chicas.

[Yu-Yurie] respondió el chico, " _¿Yurie? Y el -san_ " pensaban las pupilas del chico. Al ver las miradas de sus pupilas el chico respondió.

[Ella es Kurokawa Yurie, creo que ya todos la conocen, juntos protagonizamos el cortometraje, espero que nos llevemos bien] dijo Nariyuki mientras la presentaba formalmente.

[Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien, soy la mejor amiga de Nariyuki] proclamó la chica, ante ese comentario, el chico podía sentir las miradas y como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Fumino, respondió.

[Nos llevamos bastante bien desde un inicio, así que trabajar con Yurie es bastante entretenido, aunque me gustaría que dejaras esos saludos sorpresa] explicaba el chico mientras miraba a su compañera, la cuál hacía que no era con ella, al ver la situación la chica recordó.

[Es verdad, debemos prepararnos, vamos a grabar] dijo la chica mientras señalaba la sección en la que estaban los maquilladores a lo cual Nariyuki asiente.

[Bueno, a las primeras dos horas tiene tutoría, pero el director dio el permiso de que los que quieran observar puedan hacerlo, sólo que les pedimos que por favor hagan silencio] explicó la albina, a lo que los estudiantes de tercer año agradecían, Nariyuki fue halado del brazo por Yurie, la cual ya vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria Ichinose, los chicos siguieron hasta dónde estaban los maquilladores y estilistas, saludaron al personal, se sentaron y el personal hacía su trabajo, mientras el personal estaba en lo suyo, ambos chicos seguían leyendo el guion mientras los preparaban, las amigas cercanas del chico estaban un poco emocionadas, ya que era la primera vez que lo verían trabajar en directo, después de unos minutos, estaban listos; el personal pidió a los estudiantes que pusieran sus celulares en vibrador mientras estuvieran cerca del escenario, a lo cuál hicieron caso, luego fueron guiados hasta el lugar en el cual podían ver sin causar interferencias. Después de eso inició la grabación.

Los estudiantes observaban como Yurie entraba desde la calle con una mirada bastante dolida, incluso podían ver unas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, esto robó el corazón de los chicos, la chica iba acompañada de los extras que hacían de estudiantes, mientras la chica caminaba, entra Nariyuki en escena mientras gritaba.

[¡Sakura, espera!] gritó Nariyuki mientras agarraba a la chica de su brazo izquierdo, a la cuál la chica lo manotea y se libera de su agarre.

[¡No me hables!, ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!, después de las vacaciones de verano dejaste de hablarme, te llamaba todos los días, te escribía y no me respondías, ¿Qué sucede contigo?] se podía sentir la frustración e ira en su voz, incluso su rostro estaba bastante rojo de la ira, empezó a derramar unas lágrimas. A lo que el chico se asombra demasiado con sus ojos abiertos como platos, luego su expresión cambio a una triste.

[Lo siento… Yo, debí responderte, pero era algo que no se me hace fácil decirte, mejor dicho… no deseo que lo sepas, no quiero que… te preocupes] decía con una expresión bastante dolida mientras miraba a otro lado, en ese momento las chicas estaban embelesadas mientras veían al chico actuar, todas las emociones del personaje se sentían demasiado reales, el tono de su voz, el volumen, el timbre, su rostro, su expresión corporal, todo era realista.

[Entonces no me hables si no me vas a decir algo] dijo la chica mientras abofeteaba al chico, luego de eso, lo observó bastante enojada mientras unas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

" _¡No me digas que de verdad le dio una cachetada!_ " pensaban las chicas mientras miraban la escena con ojos abiertos a lo que Konoe les niega con la cabeza, al parecer Yurie tenía un pequeño altavoz camuflado en su bolsillo, así que reprodujeron el sonido de una cachetada en el momento justo y Nariyuki, tenía un leve maquillaje en su mejilla que hacía parecer que lo habían abofeteado de verdad.

[Lo siento…] respondió el chico mientras se sobaba su mejilla y observaba hacía otro lado.

[¡Corten! Se queda, perfecto, buen trabajo] dijo el director mientras daba el visto bueno, a lo que todo el mundo estaba contento, luego de eso, las maquilladoras se acercaron a Yuiga y Yurie y les quitaron el maquillaje a ambos, luego los dos chocaron los cinco por una buena toma. Después de eso, recibieron la orden de tomar un descanso y seguir después del almuerzo para la toma principal final entre Yurie, Nariyuki y Jun, el cuál interpretaba el papel de mejor amigo de Yuiga en la grabación.

Las pupilas del chico de lentes observaban asombrados, era la primera vez que tenían la ocasión de verlo actuar en directo, estaban asombradas de su profesionalismo y talento, pues cuando hablaba con ellas era bastante tranquilo, luego cuando estaba siendo arreglado, lo podían ver lo seriamente que revisaba el guion junto a Yurie y ambos se daban consejos para hacer lo mejor posible la toma, estaban asombradas las chicas, luego de que el director dieran la orden, se acercaron a su amigo.

[¡Eso fue increíble Nariyuki-san!, ¿Quieres udón?] comentaba Ogata.

[Debo admitir que estoy estupefacta] comentaba la bella durmiente del bosque literario.

[Increíble, ustedes dos son increíbles] dijo Uruka sin ocultar su entusiasmo a lo que los nombrados agradecen.

[Yurie-kun, eres libre hasta después del almuerzo, Yuiga-kun estás libre también hoy, hablé con el director y me dio el permiso para que estés ausente hoy de clases, perdona hacerte perder clases] comentaba el director.

[No se preocupe, aunque estuvimos una semana fuera de clases, eso no quiere decir que no hiciéramos nuestra tarea en las noches, verdad Nariyuki]

[Es como dijo Yurie, pedimos a los profesores que nos enviaran por correo los temas vistos en clase y tareas que dejaron, antes de venir a grabar Yurie entregó los suyos y yo le pedí a un amigo que entregara los míos, así que estamos en plena forma para grabar] explicaba el chico. A lo que el director, personal, sus representantes y amigos se asombraron.

[¿En qué momento hacían su tarea ustedes dos?] preguntó el director.

[En la noche, por algo Yuiga y yo compartíamos habitación, después de grabar, tomar una ducha y cenar algo, nos poníamos en ello hasta la madrugada] respondía la chica, lo que no sabía es que ese comentario sería malinterpretado, el chico el cuál se dio cuenta, le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a su compañera.

" _En la misma habitación que una chica hermosa hasta la madrugada…"_ ese pensamiento estaba en la cabeza de tres chicas.

[Es verdad que compartíamos habitación, pero cada uno dormía en su cama, además era matar dos pájaros de un tiro, podíamos hacer nuestra tarea juntos y ayudarnos, luego de acabar le dedicábamos 1 hora a estudiar el guion para el día siguiente, también sirvió para la escena que necesitábamos, fue un ganar ganar] explicaba el chico mientras todos estaban asombrados. Después de eso, las dos horas de tutoría habían pasado, así que los estudiantes debían ir a clases, las chicas se despidieron del chico. Luego grabaron las escenas que necesitaban y llegó la hora del almuerzo, Yurie quería almorzar con Nariyuki y las demás a lo cuál él accedió a llevarla con ellas, se encontraron en la azotea del instituto y comían plácidamente mientras las chicas le preguntaban cosas a Yurie.

[¿Cómo debutaste?] preguntó la morena.

[Fue similar a lo de Nariyuki, aunque a mí me lo pidieron en la calle mientras iba con mi mamá, fue un poco incómodo, pero quería intentarlo y bueno, acá estoy]

[¿Cómo le haces para tener esa figura?] preguntó Fumino.

[Tengo un estricto plan alimenticio y de ejercicio, no me excedo mucho en los dulces, pero de vez en cuando me doy mis gustos, aunque alguien no me dejaba comer mucho que digamos] dijo la chica mientras miraba a Yuiga un poco enojada.

[Que esperabas, tanto tú como yo estamos en el mismo saco, tenemos el plan alimenticio y de ejercicio, desde que inicié en esto no he comida nada de dulces en un mes, no era justo, aunque no me gustan mucho los dulces, sería una tortura] respondió mientras hacía un puchero.

[Yurie-san, Yurie-san, este depravado no te hizo algo verdad] preguntó Uruka bastante ansiosa por una respuesta, cosa que incomodó a las otras dos.

[Por supuesto que no, Nariyuki es un caballero, incluso se apenó la primera vez que me vio en pijama, pero después que lo molesté tanto se acostumbró, se los aseguro, es un caballero, nunca me faltó al respeto] respondió seriamente la chica, después de todo ella confiaba en él.

" _Me alegra oír eso, los chicos son lobos" pensaban esas tres_. Después de comer, las chicas volvieron a clases y los chicos se dirigieron al salón en dónde iban a hacer la escena final de la parte de Preparatoria que estaba en el guion. Las clases habían terminado y los estudiantes volvían a casa, tonos anaranjados cubrían el paisaje, las chicas habían llegado al segundo piso y se dirigían al lugar en el cuál iban a grabar el final, estaban bastante entusiasmadas ya que se les permitió estar, incluso Kirisu-sensei tenía ganas de ver, llegaron y lo que vieron fue a Yuiga recostado contra la pared dando una última leída al guion, luego el director dio la orden de empezar.

[Me alegro de que Sakura se haya ido sin mí…] dijo el chico con una mirada bastante dolida mientras observaba a los estudiantes salir del instituto o dirigiéndose a los clubes, en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió abruptamente, dando prácticamente un portazo.

El chico observó detenidamente a la chica que acababa de entrar, tenía su mirada hacia abajo, su pelo tapada su rostro. El chico abrió los ojos como platos, incluso una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su mejilla, la chica se acerca a él, bastante enojada y confundida.

[¿Que significa eso de que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo? Responde Tomoya] dijo la chica bastante enojada, a lo que el chico, decidió confrontarla.

[Exactamente eso, no podemos estar juntos Sakura, vete…] respondió fríamente.

[¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me dices eso? Eso duele bastante idiota] respondió la chica mientras lloraba, lo observaba con una mirada bastante afligida incluso su voz estaba rota.

[Jun me dijo que me lo dirías de frente, ¡dime porqué!]

[¡Por que estoy perdiendo la vista! ¡Por eso!] dijo el chico con voz rota mientras la miraba y ponía la mano en su pecho mientras agarraba el saco de su uniforme.

[¿A qué te refieres… con que estas perdiendo la vista…?] preguntó atónita, en su rostro y voz se evidenciaba bastante preocupación.

[Después de las vacaciones de verano, cuando regresamos de la playa… me di cuenta que estaba viendo borroso, siempre he usado lentes, así que pensé que necesitaba unos nuevos, fui con mi mamá al médico, me examinaron y me dijeron que… gradualmente estaba perdiendo la vista, es una enfermedad degenerativa, aproximadamente para Mayo del otro año… estaré completamente ciego, me dijo el doctor que había posibilidad de solucionarlo con un trasplante, pero que sería bastante complicado…] explicaba el chico bastante triste mientras la miraba, ella podía observar como sus ojos se iban aguando.

[No podría soportar… no verte sonreír, no soy tan fuerte, no podría ver tu rostro, no podría ver tu cara de susto al ver una película de terror, no podría verte contenta al comer tu postre favorito, no podría verte sonreírme mientras pasábamos tiempo juntos, ¡no quería atarte a mí! ¡Me da miedo salir a la calle, no puedo ver casi nada de lejos! Incluso ahora hay momentos en los que no puedo ver bien la pizarra…] dijo el chico mientras lloraba y hablaba con la voz rota, se había permitido hablar, se había permitido ser sincero y sacar lo que tenía adentro. Sus amigas y profesora miraban con lágrimas en sus ojos, su actuación era magistral.

[¡No me importa Tomoya! Quiero estar contigo sin importar qué]

[¡¿Por qué?! ¡A pesar de que te amo, siempre estuve enamorado de ti, él no poder verte sería lo peor que me podría pasar, prefiero morirme en lugar de estar junto a ti y atarte a mí] grito el chico!

[¡Por qué te amo idiota! Te he amado desde que nos conocimos, quería confesarte mis sentimientos en las vacaciones de verano, quería que iniciáramos las clases juntos, quería besarte, tomarte de la mano, salir juntos… Así que no digas que será un estorbo o que me atarás, yo te amo Tomoya] dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos mientras corría y abrazaba al chico y enterraba su rostro en el pecho del chico, el chico estaba atónito, al final había dicho lo que tenía guardado, la chica continuó.

[No me importa lo difícil que sea, quiero estar contigo, los momentos felices que compartimos juntos en ese verano siempre estarán en mí corazón, los pequeños detalles que tienes conmigo, tus palabras, tu sonrisa cuando estábamos juntos, cuando me convenciste de hacer esa locura de saltar al mar vestidos, todo eso para mí es muy importante… No digas eso, me haces sufrir]

[Sakura… Yo… Yo siempre te he amado] dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba y la aferraba a él, ella podía sentir el calor de él y como su corazón latía a todo lo que podía.

[Yo también te amo, no importa lo difícil que sea, lo superaremos juntos, seremos felices, saldremos de esta, encontraremos un donante y podrás seguir viendo… todos los momentos felices que pasaremos juntos en el futuro.] dijo la chica mientras agarraba al chico del pelo. _Nariyuki sabía que la siguiente escena era de un beso, se sentía un poco incómodo al recordar su primero beso con Ogata, bueno sí es que se le puede llamar primer beso teniendo en cuenta como ocurrió, también cuando fue besado por Fumino mientras estaba en el disfraz de Nyapoleon en el festival escolar, se llenó de valor y siguió con su trabajo._

[Quiero estar contigo Sakura] dijo el chico mientras unía sus labios junto a los de ella, en ese momento una lágrima cayó de los ojos de ella, su rostro estaba rojo, incluso se podía observar el movimiento de lenguas. Las chicas que observaban la escena estaban petrificadas, los pensamientos las invadían.

 _["Acabo de ver a Nariyuki dar un apasionado beso delante de mí"] pensaba Uruka bastante triste._

 _["Nariyuki-san…"] pensaba Ogata con una mirada frustrada al no saber el porqué le dolía el corazón._

 _["Aunque sé que es por su trabajo, de alguna manea me siento triste"] pensaba Fumino llevándose la mano al pecho, Kirisu-sensei, seguía llorando y estaba impresionada._

Después de aquel beso el agarro la mano de ella y le dio un beso en la frente, ella bastante tímida enterró su cara en el pecho de él.

[Eso fue injusto…]

[Lo sé, pero, aun así, quería hacerlo]

[Tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad…]

[Te amo Sakura] dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba tiernamente y eran bañados por los tonos anaranjado del cielo y la cálida brisa que entraba por las ventanas sacudía las cortinas y bañaba sus rostros.

[¡CORTEN! Eso fe increíble chicos, en verdad hicieron un trabajo magistral] dijo el director mientras él y el personal les aplaudían, luego de haberse separado, los chicos aún con sus rostros en lágrimas sonrieron y chocaron los cinco, después de eso, el personal les dio unas toallas para poder limpiarse el rostro. El chico podía ver como sus amigas y profesora lo seguían viendo con ojos llorosos mientras les aplaudían, a lo que Yurie y Yuiga hicieron una reverencia. La escena terminó y todo el mundo estaba recogiendo las cosas, Yurie y Yuiga bebían un poco de agua mientras se preparaban para dirigirse al estudio, ya que tenían listo el set para la última escena del arco de la preparatoria.

Las chicas y su profesora se les acercaron, a lo cual Kirisu-sensei fue la primera en hablar.

[Eso fue muy emotivo, me hicieron llegar las emociones de los protagonistas] comentaba su profesora sinceramente, a lo cuál los chicos asienten, Yurie podía observar los rostros apenados de las 3 chicas y veía que no miraban a la cara a Yuiga, al parecer se sentían bastante incómodas por la escena del beso.

[Recuerden que todo fue un acto, como actores, hacer esto es bastante común, si la escena lo requiere, damos el 100% de nosotros en interpretar y demostrar las emociones de nuestros personajes] comentaba la chica.

[Es verdad, es nuestro trabajo después de todo] dijo Yuiga entendiendo por qué Yurie había comentado eso. Después de eso, las chicas cayeron en cuenta, era verdad, sólo estaban fingiendo, nada era real, así que se calmaron bastante.

[Fue fantástico, ya quiero ver el vídeo final, lo compraré, lo prometo] dijo Uruka mientras levantaba su pulgar seguida de Fumino y Ogata las cuales asintieron, seguido de eso los chicos hicieron una reverencia mientras decían gracias.

[¿Tienen que seguir trabajando? Si gustan vamos por udón a mi casa] comentaba Ogata mientras les hacía la oferta lo que los chicos tuvieron que negarse.

[Sinceramente deseo ir, pero no podemos, debemos salir de inmediato al estudio, espero poder ir en otra ocasión] comentaba Yurie amablemente.

[Entiendo, entonces ten la tarjeta del restaurante de mi familia, la casa invita]

[Ya sé, intercambiemos números de contacto, sensei también por favor, Nariyuki me comentó lo buena que eres enseñando historia, podría abusar un poco de tú confianza y pedirte algunas clases] dijo la chica a lo que la sensei asiente, después de el intercambio de contactos, los chicos se fueron al estudio. Lo que los genios no sabían es que al ver el vídeo completo, muchas emociones aflorarían en ellas.


	4. El vídeo X altera a los genios

**Capítulo 04: El vídeo muestra a [X] alterando a los genios.**

Las grabaciones habían terminado, habían concluido la grabación del cortometraje " _El amor a través de ojos cristalinos_ ", el personal de producción les dio un ramo de flores a Yurie y a Yuiga, los actores hicieron una reverencia, después de eso, Kobayashi tomó una foto grupal con los dos protagonistas en medio, al terminar las formalidades Yurie se dirigió a Yuiga.

[Fue un placer haber trabajado contigo, espero sigamos siendo amigos y compañeros de trabajo Nariyuki] dijo la chica mientras hacía una reverencia, a lo que el chico la abrazó ya que ella tenía los ojos aguados.

[Tonta, seguiremos siendo amigos y obviamente seguiremos trabajando juntos…] dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba y tranquilizaba, el tiempo pasó y el cortometraje se puso a la venta, las amigas del chico de lentes estaban bastante entusiasmadas, así que quedaron verlo en casa de Ogata, ella había pedido permiso a su padre y le dijo que irían bastantes personas, a lo que él no se negó. Al padre de Ogata le dio mucha sorpresa enterarse del nuevo trabajo del tutor de su hija, pero vio que el chico seguía serio respecto en apoyarla en llegar a la universidad y carrera de su elección que lo comprendió, aunque aún le dedicaba miradas asesinas de vez en cuando. Esa noche llegó, después de clases, se dirigieron a casa de Ogata, iban Yuiga, Fumino, Uruka, Kobayashi y su novia, a la salida del instituto se encontraron con Yurie quien se les unió en el camino, en la casa de Ogata ya habían llegado Sekijou, Asumi-senpai y la familia de Yuiga, al parecer Kirisu-sensei estaba ocupada y no podía asistir, pero comentaba que vería el cortometraje en casa. Todos fueron recibidos, se acomodaron y empezaron a ver el cortometraje, las espectadoras veían el corto asombradas habían visto escenas que no esperaban entre esas la de la playa.

 _[El chico corría tan rápido como podía tomado de la mano con una chica, corrían hacía la playa, al legar al muelle, el chico se desabotonó la camisa, quitó sus zapatos y medias, quedando sólo en su pantalón y la camisa de su uniforme abierta, la chica se había quitado sus zapatos y calcetines, luego de eso los dos se lanzaron al mar, era una escena increíble, incluso habían tomas debajo del agua]_ todos veían asombrados el vídeo ya que podían ver otras partes que no habían visto el señor Ogata habló.

[Actúas increíble, señor tutor]

[Gracias]

Siguieron observando el vídeo y habían llegado al arco de preparatoria, cosa que las chicas habían estado en su producción, pero aún seguían embelesadas mientras lo veían, aunque al parecer a Kominami-senpai no le había gustado mucho esa escena del beso que digamos, cosa que las otras 4 chicas se dieron cuenta.

[ _"Sé que es fingido, pero de alguna forma me molesta demasiado"_ ] pensaba Asumi mientras miraba bastante enojada la escena.

[" _No me digas que Kominami-senpai está enamorada de…_ "] pensaban las chicas, luego de la escena del beso terminara, Yuiga y Yurie se tensaron ya que seguía la finalización del arco de preparatoria.

[¿Por qué están tensos?] preguntaba la mamá de Nariyuki a lo que los chicos dijeron que no era nada, obviamente no podían responder teniendo en cuenta las escenas que venían y Yurie comprendía que esas cuatro chicas, aunque podrían ser 5 sí incluimos a Mizuki, pero dejémoslo en 4, se incomodarían bastante, obviamente ella estaba apenada, pero decidió ser valiente. La escena comenzaba.

 _[Se podía observar una pareja que corría debajo de la lluvia mientras se cubrían con sus bolsos, llegaron a la casa del chico y de una vez subieron a su habitación, el chico al ver mojada a la chica se sonrojó un poco, apenado, le habló._

" _Toma, no quiero que te resfríes" dijo mientras le pasaba una tolla a lo que ella respondió gracias, mientras se secaba ella podía ver que la camisa del chico estaba bastante mojada y que él le seguía dando la espalda._

" _Porque me das la espalda, ven te ayudaré a secarte" dijo ella mientras encaraba al chico, acción que provocó un sonrojo evidente en él._

" _No sé a dónde mirar" respondió bastante apenado, a lo que ella miró hacia su pecho y podía ver que su sostén se podía ver, lo cuál se apenó un poco, pero lo que dijo cambiaría la situación._

" _No me importa si me ves tú" dijo ella bastante apenada a lo que el chico, la ve y ella lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, a lo que el chico la abraza._

" _Si me sigues mirando así, podría atacarte, mis padres no están en casa y vuelven hasta el lunes de la otra semana" respondió el chico._

" _Así que este era tú plan"_

" _Te juro que no planeé esto" dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un suave beso en los labios, después de eso él la arrojó a la cama, él estaba encima de ella, ella le dijo "ven" a lo que el chico vuelve y la besa, en ese momento el se quita su camisa revelando su húmedo y marcado cuerpo, al parecer el mes de estricta alimentación y ejercicio había dado resultados rápidos, Yuiga estaba más musculoso y se habían marcado más._

 _Seguido de esto é tiernamente desabotonó la camisa de la chica revelando su sostén, luego de esto, las escenas pasaban rápidas, se podía observar una de ella y él cubiertos bajo una sábana y ella estaba debajo de él, ambos completamente desnudos, en otra escena se podía ver a el haciendo un camino de besos desde el pecho de la chica hacía abajo, en otra escena se podía observar a él encima de ella y a ella aferrándolo a ella mientras una lagrimita se escapaba de sus ojos, luego se podía ver un primer plano de las manos de ellos entrelazadas con un movimiento de arriba abajo simulando que estaban haciendo el amor, en otra escena se podía observar a ella encima de él, luego una escena de ellos dos besándose y al final una escena de ellos dos arrunchados en la cama, mientras se observaban y se besaban, ambos tenían el cabello alborotado y estaban sudados, luego de eso apareció una frase_

" _Quién me iba a decir que amar y entregarme a alguien me haría tan feliz, quiero que estos días nunca terminen…"]_ La escena había concluido y todos miraban a los dos chicos que estaban sonrojados, a lo que Asumi-senpai habla.

[Bien por ti Kohai, tuviste tu primera vez con esta hermosa chica] dijo ella con su habitual tono burlón, pero era obvio el malestar en su voz.

[¡Como si pudiera hacer eso delante de tantas personas y dejar que lo grabaran, no seas idiota Kominami-senpai!] respondió Yuiga bastante sonrojado.

[¡Es verdad, sólo estábamos actuando, la escena lo requería, estaba en el guion, miren se los puedo mostrar si no me creen, pero dejen de vernos así!] respondía apenada Yurie mientras sacaba el guion, el señor Ogata y la mamá de Yuiga los observan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se burlaban de ellos.

[¿Nii-chan tuvo sexo con esta chica?] comentaban los gemelos. _"Bendita sea la inocencia de los niños", ese comentario avivó las cosas._ Las chicas al ver las escenas y oír la palabra _sexo_ hizo que se apenaran bastante.

[" _No importa como lo mires, es como si hubiéramos visto a Yuiga-kun, Nariyuki, Nariyuki-san teniendo sexo delante de mí_ "] pensaba cada una de las chicas bastante apenada mientras miraban al chico. Asumi-senpai lo miraba con ojos burlones, pero se podía percibir el disgusto en su mirada, era evidente, ella estaba agarrando su codo derecho con su mano izquierda, el chico la vio.

[¿Senpai?] comentó el chico a lo que la nombrada sugirió que siguieran viendo el cortometraje, después de un rato vieron las escenas del hospital, de la cirugía, de la rehabilitación, de Tomoya llorando en el hospital mientras abrazaba a Sakura, de la vida ellos en la universidad, y de la llegada de su primer hijo, el corto había terminado, sin antes concluir con una frase. " _No pierdas de vista a esa persona especial para ti, no sabes cuándo llegará el momento en el que ya no la puedas ver, toma la decisión y decide ver el futuro junto a ella_ ", los créditos hacían su paso, luego de eso, las chicas estaban en lágrimas, ya que fue bastante emotiva, Mizuki había estado en shock con varias escenas en especial la de sexo, pero luego volvió a la normalidad y disfrutó del corto al igual que todos. Después de eso, todos felicitaron a los chicos, luego de haber superado su asombro, el señor Ogata y la mamá de Nariyuki hablaban un rato, el señor Ogata le agradecía por lo que el chico estaba haciendo por su hija y las amigas de ella, Mizuki jugaba con los gemelos en el parque cerca de la casa de Ogata, y los chicos hablaban en un rincón de la tienda.

[Fue un cortometraje muy bonito] comentaba Uruka mientras se seguía limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos, las otras tres chicas asintieron.

[Pero Yurie-san, esas escenas tan apasionadas, incluso tu expresión de dolor, parecía que le hubieras dado tú primera vez a Kohai] respondió Asumi-senpai burlonamente, a lo que la chica nombrada, se atragantó con su bebida.

[La escena lo requería, así estaba en el guion, ten en cuenta que es un cortometraje que habla sobre el primer amor en la adolescencia, era normal que actuara como si hubiera entregado mi primera vez a Nariyuki] comentaba la chica a lo que las otras tres se sonrojaron, luego el chico habló.

[Son varios temas en el cortometraje, amistad, amor, drama, romance, el primer amor de instituto, las primeras locuras que se hacen al estar enamorado, la primera vez de ambos, la primera relación de pareja, el primer beso, el primer paso hacía una nueva vida junto a esa persona especial, era lo que el cortometraje quería mostrar] explicaba Yuiga lo que quería transmitir el vídeo. A lo que las chicas entendieron, además el chico recalcó la palabra _actuación_ varias veces, luego de eso, Kominami-senpai se retiraba.

[Si me disculpan debo retirarme, mañana debo ir a trabajar] comentaba la chica mientras se levantaba y se disponía a irse a lo que Yuiga se levanta y se ofrece a acompañarla, después de dejar el restaurante, Yurie decide hablar.

[Bien ya se fue, ahora sí puedo ser franca, ustedes tres, ¿están enamoradas de él verdad?] fue lo único que dijo la chica.

[No intenten negarlo, Uruka-san, de ti puedo decir que es desde hace bastante tiempo, se conocen desde secundaria, así que eres la que más lo ama, pero puedo ver que pones una distancia entre tú y él, Ogata-san, también lo amas profundamente, se te nota demasiado, durante la escena del beso, cuando estábamos grabando, podía ver lo incómoda que estabas, tú primer beso fue con él verdad, pero por tú reacción puedo decir que ambos acordaron negarlo, lo amas, sólo que aún te niegas a admitir que tú corazón frío se derritió por él, Fumino-san eres la menos consciente de tus propios sentimientos, por lo que veo te niegas a aceptarlo, de seguro pensarás cosas como _¿no hay forma de que me guste el chico de que mis amigas están enamoradas?,_ están anteponiendo tus propios sentimientos, por la felicidad de Uruka-san y Ogata-san, no está mal haberse enamorado, no puedes elegir de quien enamorarte, sólo llevo poco más de un mes desde que las conocí, pero esto es demasiado evidente, incluso entre ustedes, sólo que se niegan a aceptarlo, déjenme decirles algo…] la chica hizo una pausa después del bombardeo, las chicas estaban aterradas, habían destapado lo que sentían sin ningún problema, esta chica daba miedo.

[Primero, no se preocupen, no les quitaré a Yuiga, ese chico y yo somos mejores amigos, además lo intenté y él como todo un caballero rechazó mis insinuaciones, sólo lo hacía para molestarlo, pero comprendí varias cosas]

[Segundo, ustedes tres no se atreven a dar el primer paso por miedo al cambio en la relación de amigas entre ustedes, tienen miedo de saber que podrían ser rivales, déjenme les digo esto, en el amor todo vale, en el amor no hay amigas, sólo rivales y al final sólo habrá una ganadora]

[Tercero, ese chico es demasiado denso, él no se va a dar cuenta de lo que ustedes sienten sí no se lo dicen claramente y para finalizar…]

[Cuarto, ese chico está enamorado de alguien, no les diré de quién es, es bastante obvio, hoy lo confirmé, él y ella se aman, así que descubran quién es]

[¿eh?] dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo mientras se observaban entre ellas, miraban a Yurie y luego miraban la puerta por la que había salido el chico.

 _[¿Qué es esto, porque Yurie-san se enteró de todo esto, esto acabará muy mal…] pensaba Uruka_

 _[Nariyuki-san me gusta… ya veo, así que era esto lo que oprimía mi pecho…] pensaba Ogata._

 _[Me negaba a aceptarlo, era imposible, pero después de todo lo que he pasado junto a Yuiga-kun, no puedo evitarlo, no me pueden juzgar, ¿verdad?, me enamoré del mismo chico del que gustan mis amigas…] pensaba Fumino mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos._

En ese momento las chicas habían sido expuestas, sus sentimientos fueron revelados, ahora se vendría el momento más difícil para ellas.


	5. Los genios hablan respecto a X

**Capítulo 05: Los genios hablan respecto a [X]**

[Cuarto, ese chico está enamorado de alguien, no les diré de quién es, es bastante obvio, hoy lo confirmé, él y ella se aman, así que descubran quién es]

[¿eh?] dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo mientras se observaban entre ellas, miraban a Yurie y luego miraban la puerta por la que había salido el chico.

[Mejor hablemos en otro lugar, Ogata-san podemos hablaren tú cuarto] comentaba Yurie, a lo que la chica de lentes asiente seguida de las otras tres chicas, los demás se percataron de la situación y les sonrieron, una vez las chicas subían las escaleras, esa sonrisa cambió.

[Así que comenzó la última batalla de esas tres, aunque sé cómo terminará esto] comentaba Kobayashi.

[Te entiendo cariño, pase lo que pase, debemos apoyar a esas 3, aunque sabemos cómo resultará] comentaba su novia.

[Perdón por lo que esto pueda ocasionar en su hija, mi hijo está…] comentaba un poco triste la madre de Yuiga mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

[No se preocupe, sinceramente… me alegré bastante cuando ella empezó a tener sentimientos por Yuiga-kun, me sentí alegre, al fin mi hija estaba empezando a vivir su adolescencia, sé que será doloroso para ella, pero… a todos nos llegó el momento de tener el corazón roto, es una experiencia que ella necesita, la necesita para crecer y empezar a entender los sentimientos, el sueño de ella es ser psicóloga, así que será una buena y agridulce experiencia] comentaba el señor Ogata mientras miraba con ojos cariñosos a su hija quien subía por las escaleras.

Las chicas subieron, entraron en la habitación de Ogata, cada una se sienta, habían formado una especie de rombo, dundo Yurie, era la principal, al ver la situación, Uruka, bastante tímida y al borde de llorar toma la palabra.

[Fuminocchi, Rizurin, primero que todo… perdón por haberles ocultado esto]

[Pero, yo… he amado a Nariyuki desde la secundaria, lo amo demasiado… él fue el que más me apoyo respecto a la natación, iba a animarme de vez en cuando a los encuentros, me prestaba sus notas, poco a poco me fui enamorando de él…] comentaba la morena mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, la morena se vuelve a armar de valor.

[Por eso… quiero ser la primera en confesarles algo, Fuminocchi, Rizurin, me iré a estudiar al extranjero… así que por eso, quiero que... me dejen ser la primera en declararme a Nariyuki, quiero poder irme, con la frente en alto, saber que lo intenté lo que más pude y al final no fui correspondida] decía la morena mientras las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas, pero eran acompañadas de una cálida sonrisa llena de determinación, al escuchar que se iba al extranjero, las otras dos sintieron un duro golpe, luego Ogata habló.

[Fue como dijo Yurie-san… mi primer beso fue con Nariyuki-san, fue un accidente, fue el día en el que me perdí en el campamento de estudio, estaba bastante deprimida, él me encontró y me caí, fue un accidente, lo juro, pero, fue mi primer beso…] dijo la chica bastante apenada con los ojos aguados.

[Es la primera vez, que experimento todo esto… nunca pensé en enamorarme, ya que creí que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero poco a poco fui siendo más consciente de Nariyuki-san, antes de darme cuenta soñaba con él, pensaba en él, lo miraba muchas veces, revisaba ansiosamente mi teléfono cuando sonaba pensando en que era un mensaje de él, cuando el me acariciaba el pelo, me sentía bastante cálida en mi pecho, reaccionaba enojada y le decía que no me tratará como a una niña, pero ese mimo me gustaba mucho, perdón por haberles ocultado el hecho de que mi primer beso y posiblemente el de él, fue conmigo] dijo la chica mientras expresaba por primera vez en su vida sus sentimientos, lo que tenía guardado en su corazón, sus dos amigas la miraban un poco asombradas, pero con una cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, después de esto Fumino tomó la palabra.

[Gracias por haber sido sinceras conmigo ustedes dos, pero yo debo pedirles disculpas, todo este tiempo supe que ustedes dos amaban a Yuiga-kun, también por el hecho de haberles ocultado de que Nariyuki-san ha ido a la casa de Kirisu-sensei varias veces, perdón por haberlas apoyado al tiempo, pero no podía ponerme del lado de ninguna, no quería que ninguna se sintiera mal, fue un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero quería que ustedes dos lo dieran todo por él, aún cuando yo me negaba a aceptar mis sentimientos por él, también les pido perdón, por haber compartido la habitación y mismo futón que Yuiga-kun en un hotel, perdón por haber dormida abrazada a él, perdón… me enamoré del mismo chico que mis amigas, me odiaba a mí misma, sentía que era hipócrita cuando las apoyaba, perdón…] se disculpaba la chica, luego prosiguió.

[Poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, cuando sucedió lo de mi padre, me fui un tiempo a vivir a su casa, incluso actué como una recién casada, de una u otra forma, me sentía feliz con el pensamiento de ser la esposa de Yuiga-kun, pero no era justo, cuando él me llevó en la noche al ver las estrellas a un sitio que él había encontrado y empezó a nombrarlas una a una y dijo que se interesó en ellas gracias a mí, sentí que mi corazón podía estallar en cualquier momento, ahí fue cuando pensé _maldición, me encanta, él me gusta, lo amo, quiero estar con él, pero mis dos mejores amigas también lo aman, no sé qué hacer_ pero sí sabía qué hacer, hablar con ustedes tal como lo estamos haciendo ahora, abriendo nuestro corazón, pero eso, me permitiré ser sincera…] la chica respiró profundo.

[Amo a Nariyuki-san, lo amo, lo amo, así que daré todo de mí para que él por lo menos, me dedique una última mirada y así yo le pueda decir adiós a este primer amor que tuve] declaró la chica a lo que las otras dos la miraron, luego hablaron.

[Yo amo a Nariyuki]

[Yo amo a Nariyuki-san]

Dijeron las chicas genio mientras se miraban la una a la otra, al mismo tiempo dijeron.

[No perderé] aunque esto último lo dijeron un poco sarcásticamente, sabrían como iba a terminar, con el corazón de cada una de ellas roto, pero aún así lo harían, era su última declaración de guerra, la última batalla, aunque ya estaba perdida, iba a empezar. Yurie, que todo el tiempo estuvo en silencio escuchando a las chicas, habló.

[Al fin fueron honestas, al fin se dijeron la verdad la una a la otra, al fin liberaron sus emociones, ahora, deben ir por él, aunque él ya esté enamorado, deben hacerlo para seguir adelante, seguiré siendo amiga de ustedes tres, cuando tengan el corazón roto, estaré ahí para ustedes, las escucharé, les daré mis hombros y pecho para que se desahoguen y luego las llevaré a comer helado, se habrán rendido con la cabeza en alto, lo intentaron más que nadie, pero en esto del amor, sólo puede haber una vencedora, chicas, dieron lo mejor de ustedes] dijo Yurie mientras las abrazaba y podía sentir el calor de cada una de ellas, Fumino estaba apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, Ogata en su pecho y Uruka en su hombro derecho, al abrazarlas, las chicas se permitieron llorar, se permitieron sacar todo lo que tenían adentro, sus llantos se escuchaban en el restaurante, a lo que los demás sólo podían observar con ojos compasivos mientras pensaban _al fin lo dijeron,_ luego de eso Mizuki entra al restaurante acompañada de los gemelos, aunque ella estaba un poco triste.

[¿Qué sucede?] preguntó su madre.

[Onii-chan se fue hablando con Kominami-senpai, pero ella iba un poco enojada, así que él la tomó de la mano, en el rostro de ambos se podía ver un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa] explicaban Mizuki mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

[Ya veo] dijeron los demás.

 _["Así que ya hiciste tú elección Nari-chan, ahora deberás afrontar los sentimientos de ellas tres"]_

 _["Señor tutor, te agradezco todo lo que le enseñaste a mi hija, la apoyaste en todo lo que ella quería, también te agradezco por esta experiencia para ella"]_

 _["Uruka, todas, es hora de que den ese último paso"]_ Eran los pensamientos de los demás, a lo que la mamá de Yuiga miraba la puerta del restaurante pensaba.

 _["Hijo, tomaste tú decisión, aunque eso hiera a las otras tres chicas, debes ser honesto y decirles tus verdaderos sentimientos"]_ pensaba la mamá de Yuiga mientras consolaba a su otra hija.

Cuando Yuiga y su senpai salieron del restaurante, ella estaba un poco enojada y se podía sentir en su caminar, evitaba ver al chico, pisaba fuerte y le daba la espalda, el chico al ver lo que pasaba, le agarró la mano.

[Kominami-senpai, estás enojada, ¿verdad?, es por las escenas del cortometraje] preguntaba el chico mientras agarraba la mano de la chica, ella se detuvo y lo encaró.

[No sé por qué me pasa esto, eres mi Kohai, pero, aun así, me duele el pecho, Kohai… ¿por qué me duele el pecho?] preguntaba la chica mientras sus ojos se ponían aguados, a lo que el chico la hala hacía él para abrazarla, cosa que a ella le asombró

[¿eh?]

[¿No es obvio por el sonido de mi corazón y mis acciones en este momento?] respondió Nariyuki, luego la separó de él y con su mano derecha suavemente limpia las lágrimas de Asumi-senpai, ella se sentía cálida ante las caricias del chico.

 _["Así que fue eso, me enamoré de ti"]_ pensaba ella mientras agarraba la mano del chico y podía sentir como sus manos se entrelazaban.

[Senpai, no Asumi-senpai, tampoco… Asumi, ten una cita conmigo este fin de semana] dijo el chico bastante apenado mientras agarraba la mano de ella, en respuesta, ella aún sosteniendo su mano, enterró su rostro en su pecho.

[Está bien…] respondió ella mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, luego se miraron a los ojos y siguieron caminando juntos mientras iban agarrados de las manos.


	6. La declaración de X

**Capítulo 06: La declaración de [X]**

El chico de lentes seguía caminando junto a Asumi mientras iban tomados de la mano, el chico se sentía feliz, incluso le dedicaba miradas rápidas a su compañera y podía observar una sonrisa y leve sonrojo en ella, él se sentía contento, sentía que podía decirlo, llegaron a la casa de la chica y ella se iba a despedir del chico, el cuál después de mucho pensarlo en el camino y reunir todo el valor que podía, habló.

[Asumi… puedo dejar de, fingir ser tú novio y ser tú novio de verdad… mejor dicho, ¿quieres ser mi novia?] lo dijo, al fin lo dijo, él se había enamorado de ella desde hace un tiempo, desde que él empezó a ayudarla con química, cuando empezó a fingir ser el novio de ella, él estaba feliz, pero ya no quería fingir, quería ser su novio de verdad, ella al escuchar al chico, se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que ella se lanza hacía él uniendo sus labios, había sucedido, lo había besado, al fin pudieron ser honestos el uno al otro, el chico la agarra de la cintura y ella junta sus manos atrás de la cabeza del chico aferrándolo a ella, fue un largo beso, podían sentir como sus lenguas bailaban al mismo tiempo, después de un rato ella dejó de besarlo.

[Sí…] dijo ella mientras volvía a besarlo, él se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, la chica de la que se enamoró bajo una rara circunstancia, le correspondía, luego de un rato, juntaron sus frentes y se observaban fijamente a los ojos.

[Estaré a tú cuidado, Asumi]

[Estaré a tú cuidado, Kohai… digo Nariyuki] dijo ella bastante sonrojada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al chico, luego ella volvió a hablar.

[En privado, cuando estemos solos, puedes llamarme… Ashumi, el resto del tiempo, puedes llamarme Asumi, no hay necesidad que utilices el senpai]

[Entendido Ashumi, entonces tú puedes llamarme como gustes]

[Entendido, pervertido-kun]

[Oye…]

[¿Qué? Creíste que por ser novios dejaría de molestarte, ¿te gusta eso no?, ser molestado por senpai a puerta cerrada, decía la porno que compraste aquella vez]

[Eso fue un malentendido, pero no me importa sí eres tú quien me molesta, Ashumi-senpai] dijo él mientras volvía a besarla, después del beso, ambos entraron a la casa de Asumi, a hablar con su padre y decirle la verdad. Al día siguiente era martes, por lo cuál el chico tenía clases de actuación, pero debido a que su instructor se encontraba enfermo, ese día lo tenía libre, así que decidió tener tutoría con las chicas, al salir de su casa, el chico seguía atrayendo las miradas, una que otra persona se acercó a saludarlo y pedirle un autógrafo o una foto, luego de haber caminado un rato se encontró con sus amigas, a las cuales él saludó bastante contento.

[Buenos días chicas, hoy no tengo clases en la tarde, así que tengamos tutoría] respondió enérgicamente a sus amigas, pero ellas no estaban de lo mejor, él podía observar que estaban desanimadas, incluso podía ver que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, así que decidió no indagar en el tema, luego de un rato, Fumino habló.

[Buenos días Nariyuki-kun, Rizu y yo nos adelantaremos, Uruka-chan quería hablar de algo contigo, en el almuerzo Rizu hablará contigo y al final de clases hablarás conmigo en la azotea, nos vemos luego] dijo llevándose con ella a la chica de lentes, él estaba un poco confundido, así que Uruka tomó la palabra.

[¿Podemos desviarnos un momento, me acompañas al parque?] dijo ella mientras él, un poco confundido, asiente, caminaron un rato y llegaron al parque, se sentaron en los columpios, él podía ver que ella estaba un poco nerviosa, pero con una expresión algo triste.

[¿Estás bien?] fue lo único que dijo, luego de pensarlo mucho, ella habló.

[Me iré a estudiar al extranjero…]

[¿eh?]

[Iré por deportes, me ofrecieron la oportunidad y la acepté, no te dije nada desde un inicio, porque quería que siguieras con tus tutorías…] dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

[Ayer se lo dije a Rizurin y a Fuminocchi, pero no te lo había dicho a ti…]

[Ya veo… me tomó por sorpresa, pero me alegro por ti, todo tu esfuerzo ha sido recompensado]

[Gracias, pero hay algo que todavía no te he dicho]

[¿Qué es?]

[Te amo Nariyuki…] dijo la morena mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, él se quedó helado, no se esperaba esto, después de seguirla observando ella habló.

[Me has gustado desde la secundaria, poco a poco me enamoré de ti, cuando supe que les dabas tutorías a Rizurin y a Fuminocchi, me sentí celosa, no quería que te alejaran de mí, así que me uní a ustedes sólo para evitar que te enamorarás de ellas, fue egoísta y deshonesto de mi parte, pero luego me enteré de que me dabas tutorías por orden del director, al inicio me dolía bastante, pero poco a poco me fui divirtiendo, cuanto más me esforzaba en los estudios y en la natación, más me alejaba de ti, así que, sí debía irme, por lo menos quería decirte esto que llevo bastante tiempo guardado. Te amo Nariyuki, siempre te he amado…] dijo ella con voz rota al final mientras le sonreía al chico y lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, ella al fin lo dijo, al fin pudo decirlo.

[Yo… ya veo… gracias por haber sido honesta conmigo, agradezco tus sentimientos, me haces bastante feliz, pero no puedo corresponderte, yo amo a alguien más y esa persona me correspondió ayer… Lo siento] dijo él mientras la miraba sinceramente, al escuchar esas palabras ella podía sentir como su corazón se rompía, podía sentir bastante dolor en su pecho, luego ella habló.

[Es Kominami-senpai, ¿verdad?...] a lo que él asiente.

[Ya veo, sinceramente me alegro por ti…] dijo ella desde el fondo de su corazón.

[Jaaa aah, me rompieron el corazón al final, Nariyuki, puedo pedirte un último favor] comentaba ella.

[¿Cuál?]

[¿Puedo abrazarte?] dijo ella, era lo último que ería hacer, él accedió, él la abrazó y podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, ella tenía su cara enterrada en su pecho, él podía sentir como su pecho se volvía húmedo poco a poco, ella se permitió llorar, lloró bastante, mientras lloraba, hablaba.

[Yo, yo… en verdad lo intenté… me esforcé al máximo… ahora me iré a un país que no conozco… me iré de tu lado, del lado de mis mejores amigas… en verdad te amé…] dijo ella mientras seguía llorando.

[Lo sé… estarás bien, eres una chica muy enérgica y positiva, no estarás sola, nos sigues teniendo a nosotros, sigo siendo tú amigo de la infancia después de todo, puedes seguir contando conmigo, cuando tú corazón sane y vuelvas a amar, me gustaría que me lo presentaras] dijo él mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

[Está bien, te presentaré un novio que sea 1000 veces más guapo e increíble que tú, ¡sólo espera y verás!] dijo ella a lo que él le ofrece su pañuelo, después de un rato, ella se calmó y siguieron caminando como siempre lo habían hecho, riendo y molestándose el uno al otro, al entrar a su salón de clases, Fumino y Ogata podían observar como Uruka sonreía mientras seguía normal, con su actitud alegre y jugando con todos, pero ellas sabían lo que había sucedido. Después de las clases, llegó la hora del almuerzo a lo que Ogata se llevó a Yuiga al salón de Biología, almorzaban mientras Nariyuki le explicaba cosas de literatura, después de comer, ella se acercó a él tratando de besarlo, a lo que él la detuvo con su mano derecha, ella al ver la reacción de él, habló.

[Al inicio no entendía las relaciones humanas, no entendía el concepto de besar, de ser novios o de tener pareja, ya que me parecía una pérdida de tiempo…] dijo ella a lo que él la observa con los ojos bien abiertos, sabía a dónde se dirigía la conversación, pero decidió escucharla.

[Pero eso empezó a cambiar desde que te conocí Nariyuki-san, poco a poco me fijaba más en ti, incluso había momentos en los que me quedaba viéndote, cuando nos besamos, sí lo admito, fue un beso, aunque fue un accidente, después de eso seguí siendo más consciente de ti, incluso soñaba contigo besándome, pero no entendía por qué mi pecho dolía o porque me sentía contenta cuando acariciabas mi cabeza, hasta que Yurie-san me hizo entrar en razón…]

[Nariyuki-san, me gustas y mucho a decir verdad]

[Ogata… lo siento, yo, ya tengo novia, me haces muy feliz al saber tus sentimientos, pero no puedo corresponderte, lo siento] dijo él, a lo que ella sentía mucho dolor en su pecho mientras lágrimas empiezan a escurrir por sus mejillas.

[Así que esto es un corazón roto… ya veo, es una agridulce experiencia, pero con esto, podré llegar a ser la psicóloga que sueño… me alegro de haberme enamorado de ti Nariyuki-san…] dijo ella mientras sonreía y seguía llorando, luego ella hizo su petición.

[¿Podrías… acariciar mi cabeza una última vez?] dijo ella a lo que él accede, empieza a acariciar a la pequeña chica de lentes, mientras la acariciaba el podía sentir como ella se estremecía, al observarla la podía ver bastante sonrojada, pero ella era un mar de lágrimas, lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio mientras era acariciada, después de un rato él terminó de acariciarle la cabeza, ella lo observó por última vez, el podía ver la sonrisa de ella, aún con su rostro humedecido por el llanto, él podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.

[Seré la mejor psicóloga de Japón] dijo ella bastante determinada, a lo que él le sonríe y de aposta, revuelve su cabello, a lo que ella se enoja un poco, después de eso, rieron un poco, recogieron sus cosas y volvieron al salón de clases. Una vez en su asiento, el chico seguía recopilando lo sucedido alrededor del día, después de que las clases habían terminado, el chico seguía sentado en su puesto, se sentía bastante cansado, a lo que Kobayashi se sienta a su lado y le habla.

[¿Ellas te dijeron sus sentimientos verdad?]

[¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo?]

[Sí, pero no podía decirte que habías enamorado a 4 chicas sin darte cuenta, no me lo ibas a creer después de todo]

[Créeme que en este momento sigo sin creerlo, es decir, soy bastante normal, no soy super atractivo o un atleta destacado, lo única que sabía hacer era estudiar, no pensé que me pasaría esto]

[Nari-chan, soy tú mejor amigo, te conozco desde hace mucho, prácticamente desde el jardín de niños, aunque tú no lo creas, ellas se enamoraron de ti, tú las enamoraste sin querer, eres un chico bastante amable, eres sincero, pones primero a los demás que a ti, te preocupas porque ellos sean felices, eso volvería loca a cualquier chica, a ellas le dedicaste mucho tiempo, pasaste muchas cosas con ellas, las apoyaste cuando nadie más lo hizo, no las abandonaste, no las puedes culpar por enamorarse de ti, sé que yo fui el que te preguntó _¿Qué harás luego de terminar los exámenes, tienes a alguien que te guste?,_ al parecer nunca te deteniste a pensar en tú propia felicidad, pensaste que si te enamorabas de una de ellas, sólo causarías problemas, sí te enamoraste de Kominami-senpai, sabías que esto podía pasar, pero sinceramente… me sentí feliz, al fin habías pensado en ti, al fin tomaste una decisión para ti, no pensaste en tú familia o en ellas tres, al fin mi amigo había pensado en lo que quería, tú quieres a Kominami-senpai, la amas sin medida, eso es algo que respeto mucho… ] antes las palabras de su mejor amigo Yuiga estaba asombrado.

[Ahora debes ir y recibir los sentimientos de la última de tus pupilas, estamos a poco tiempo de terminar el instituto, a 5 meses exactamente, así que, acepta los sentimientos de ella, dile lo que sientes y hazte responsable, debes lograr que ellas cumplan su meta de entrada a la universidad, así que ve y cumple con tú palabra] dijo su chico mientras golpeaba a su amigo en la espalda, después de escucharlo, Yuiga se levantó de su pupitre, se dirigía a la puerta y antes de salir.

[Gracias… Haruma] dijo el chico de lentes a su amigo ( _recuerden que el nombre completo de Kobayashi es Kobayashi Haruma),_ el chico de lentes sale corriendo a la azotea, pero en su camino se encuentra con Fumino, la cual lo guía al sitio en el que siempre se sentaban a hablar. Llegaron y ella se sienta al lado derecho de él, después de observar un poco el clima, ella decide hablar.

[¿Rizu-chan y Uruka-chan te dijeron sus sentimientos verdad?] dijo ella a lo que él asiente.

[Ya veo, ellas se enamoraron de ti, yo lo sabía desde un inicio, todo se juntó cuando empezaron los rumores de que habías besado a una chica, después de ver la reacción de Rizu-chan me di cuenta, con ella era quien te habías besado, eso me tomó por sorpresa, fui hipócrita con ellas, las alentaba la una a la otra ya que no sabía que hacer…] dijo ella con un tono triste.

[En tú situación yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, no me podría poner de un solo lado, ya que ambas son importantes para mí]

[Es cierto, pero…]

[En el transcurso de los eventos, después de pasar tiempo contigo yo… me enamoré de ti Nariyuki-kun, cuando me dejaste quedar en tú casa debido a lo que mi padre me había dicho, me hiciste bastante feliz, por un momento me hiciste pensar en un futuro juntos, cuando me llevaste a ver las estrellas, estaba bastante contenta cuando lo hiciste, pero cuando empezaste a nombrarlas una a una, eso me hizo darme cuenta, me había enamorado de ti, del chico que amaban mis dos mejores amigas, me odiaba bastante, era algo que no debía haber pasado, pero pasó, yo me enamoré de ti Nariyuki-kun…] dijo ella mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, después de escucharla, el chico pudo hablar.

[Tú no hiciste nada malo, uno no puede escoger de quien se va a enamorar, es sólo algo que sucede, sucedió simplemente, no te sientas culpable Fumino] él la había llamado por su nombre.

[No sabes lo feliz que soy al escuchar tus sentimientos, no lo puedo creer, tres chicas hermosas se han enamorado de mí, me hace feliz los sentimientos de ustedes tres, pero yo ya tengo novia, a ella la amo, por eso, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… lo siento…] dijo el chico sinceramente.

[la chica que amas, ¿es Kominami-senpai?]

[Sí, me enamoré de ella]

[Ya veo… así que así se siente… tener el corazón roto… Nariyuki-kun eres un rompecorazones, pasarás a la historia de la preparatoria Ichinose] dijo ella mientras seguía llorando y bromeaba con la situación.

[Oye, no lo digas de esa forma, me haces ver como un mujeriego…]

[Un poco más y lo eres]

[Oye…]

[¿Puedo recostarme en tú hombro?]

[Puedes] dijo él, la chica puso su cabeza en su hombro derecho luego de eso, él podía sentir su hombro húmedo y podía escucharla a ella ahogar bastantes chillidos.

[Gracias… gracias por haber llegado a mí vida, gracias por todo lo que hiciste y seguirás haciendo hasta que entre a la universidad, gracias por ayudarme a reconciliarme con mi padre, gracias por haberme dejado enamorarme de ti… Me gustas, Nariyuki-kun…] dijo ella mientras lloraba en el hombro del chico, luego de un rato, él le dio su pañuelo a ella, después de secar sus lágrimas, ella habló.

[Seré la mejor astrónoma del país, seré reconocida internacionalmente, así que llegaré bastante alto y podré seguir admirando la estrella de mi madre] dijo la chica bastante determinada. Después de un rato, el chico salió acompañado de sus amigas del instituto, iban caminando mientras reían y seguían hablando de lo que estaba por venir. Ese día Yuiga Nariyuki había recibido los sentimientos de tres chicas, era bastante feliz de saberlo, pero su corazón ya era dueño de un hada.


	7. Los genios, X y la charla en la calle

**Nota: ¿Y por qué no un crossover con Nisekoi? :v**

 **Capítulo Extra: Los genios, [X] y la charla en la calle**

El chico había salido del instituto con sus amigas después de haber recibido los sentimientos de cada una de ellas, pero el corazón de él ya era preso de una mujer, los chicos seguían caminando mientras iban riendo y molestándose un poco.

[¡Ichijou Raku, maldito!] [¡Perdón, no fue mi intención!] se escuchaban gritos al otro lado de la calle en la entrada de un parque. Los chicos al oír la conmoción voltearon a ver al otro lado y Fumino fue la primera en comentar al ver al chico que huía por su vida.

[Ese chico es muy popular por acá, creo que es el hijo de un jefe Yakuza] comentaba la chica al recordar un poco.

[He oído también de él, dicen que su novia es una extranjera, pero dicen que tiene varias chicas detrás de él, e incluso una prometida] comentaba la morena recordando los rumores que le dijeron sus compañeras en natación.

[En el restaurante he oído sobre él, dicen que, a pesar de tener novia, tiene un séquito de chicas detrás de él, definitivamente el peor] comentaba Ogata al recordar los rumores que dijeron unos estudiantes mientras comían en el restaurante de la chica, las otras chicas asintieron en lo que era el peor, definitivamente era algo deplorable. Yuiga, al mirar hacía el parque reconoció al chico, así que salió corriendo hacía allá.

[Ooooiii, Rakuuuu] gritaba el chico mientras corría hacía al parque mientras agitaba su mano, lo cuál el chico nombrado voltio a ver en respuesta al llamado.

[¿Nariyuki?] comentaba Raku un poco confundido. En ese momento, las chicas del lado de Yuiga se asombraron, él conocía al chico de aquellos deplorables rumores. Aunque del lado de Raku, las chicas que lo acompañaban voltearon a ver a aquel chico que llamaba a Raku, al verlo bien de cerca, las chicas se asombraron, en especial la pequeña Haru que era la más emocionada.

[Raku, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cómo te ha ido?] dijo Yuiga saludando al chico.

[Nariyuki, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cómo está tú familia?] respondió Raku mientras estrechaba la mano del chico. En ese momento, las chicas que estaban con Raku, estaban conmocionadas.

[Ra-ra-raku, ¿conoces a Yuiga-chan?] comentaba Chitoge bastante asombrada.

[¿Yuiga-chan?] comentaron las chicas que llegaban después de Yuiga.

[Sí, sí, ese es el sobrenombre que algunas fans le dieron también lo llaman Nari-chan] comentaba Haru bastante entusiasmada.

[Había leído sobre eso, pero no pensé que fuera verdad] comentaba Nariyuki un poco asombrado.

[Ichijou Raku, ¿de dónde lo conoces? Este chico es el popular actor Yuiga-kun] incluso Tsugumi estaba un poco emocionada.

[Oh, eres el chico de aquella película, " _El amor a través de ojos cristalinos_ ", me gustó mucho] comentaba Tachibana.

[Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado] dijo el chico mientras hacía una reverencia.

[Nariyuki, ¿lo conoces?] preguntó la morena a lo que las otros dos asintieron interesadas. Las chicas luego pudieron ver a la hermosa chica rubia que se colgaba de la espalda del chico de cabellos azules oscuros.

[Nee, nee Darling, ¿de dónde lo conoces?] comentaba Chitoge mientras estaba colgada de la espalda del chico, en ese momento las pupilas del chico de lentes estaban asombradas viendo aquella chica rubia de ojos azules, era bastante hermosa y relativamente alta.

[Ah, sí, nos conocemos desde hace años, creo que hace unos 12 años, ¿no?] comentaba Raku.

[Cierto, fue en el parque Bonyari, teníamos 6 años en ese entonces, cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿aún te acompleja lo de ser Yakuza?] respondía Yuiga recordando el día en el que se hicieron amigos jugando en el parque.

[No tanto, ahora no, tengo amigos y una novia que son bastante importantes y queridos para mí] respondía Raku contento mientras sonreía, ese pequeño gesto hizo que todas las chicas se sonrojaran, incluidas las estudiantes de Yuiga.

[Senpai, sabes que Yuiga-chan es un popular actor que debutó hace poco, más respeto por favor] comentaba Haru mientras lo miraba celosa, ya que él hablaba con tanta confianza con su ídolo.

[Oh es verdad, me asombré cuando te vi en las revistas y en la tele, por cierto, buena película] le dijo mientras le sonreía.

[Gracias] respondió el chico. Onodera, la cuál estaba bastante apenada, habló un poco torpe.

[Yu-yu-yuiga-san, podemos… tomarnos una foto contigo mi hermana y yo] dijo bastante apenada.

[Claro, no hay problema] dijo el chico mientras recibía el celular de la chica y se tomaban una selfie los tres juntos, luego de habérsela tomado, Yuiga pidió que lo etiquetaran en la misma. Yuiga pudo ver que Tsugumi lo miraba bastante apenada, entre él y su bolso, cosa que causó el interés del chico. Chitoge dándose cuenta, la animó.

[Vamos Tsugumi, hazlo, pídele el autógrafo] dijo la rubia dándole ánimos.

[Pe-pero Ojou, soy su guardaespaldas y esto no me queda bien, digo no soy muy femenina y emocionarme por conocer al actor de una película que me gusta] dijo bastante apenada la asesina, _[¡ES UNA MUJER!] pensaban las amigas de Yuiga,_ al ver a la chica un poco apenada, Yuiga se le acercó.

[¿Tsugumi-san verdad? Aunque creas que no va contigo, está bien, no está mal tener gustos que no van contigo, todos los tenemos, además, eres una chica muy linda, no te trates tan mal por favor] dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía su mano derecha para estrecharla, ella un poco apenada la estrechó y luego le dio el BD de la película del chico, él amablemente la firmó y decía: _Con mucho cariño para Tsugumi-san, gracias por tú apoyo. Yuiga Nariyuki_ , él le había dado su autógrafo y ella bastante apenada pudo pronunciar gracias. Las otras chicas, al ver a las demás chicas que estaban con él, comentaban entre ellas, Raku, al darse cuenta de ello, les habló.

[¿Está todo bien? Es que llevan un rato viéndome y hablando entre ustedes…] dijo un poco confundido.

[Ah, eso se debe a esos rumores que abundan sobre ti] dijo Yuiga sin ninguna delicadeza.

[¿Eh? ¿Rumores?] comentaba el chico bastante preocupado.

[Dicen que eres un mujeriego que abusa del poder de la mafia] comentaba Fumino.

[Dicen que tienes un séquito de chicas enamoradas de ti, incluidas dos hermanas y tú propia hermana] comentaba Uruka.

[Dicen que, aunque tienes una hermosa novia extranjera, la engañas con una prometida y que enamoras a cuanta chica te encuentras por la calle, incluso de que tienes un harem de 6 chicas, definitivamente el peor] terminó Ogata, cada comentario fue como una vil puñalada hacía el pobre chico, el pobre chico se había hecho polvo estando de pie.

[Deténganse, lo van a matar] comentaba Yuiga al ver a su amigo, en ese momento las chicas miraban a Raku con compasión el cuál se había vuelto uno con el césped y se mecía a la merced del viento.

[Yo, yo no tengo un harem] respondió el chico bastante cansado.

[Esos son rumores que todos en el instituto empezaron, digo es verdad que soy Yakuza, pero no abuso de eso, al contrario, eso me trajo bastantes problemas de pequeño, por mucho tenía dos amigos, Shuu y Nariyuki, el resto me evitaban] dijo el chico un poco triste al recordar su pasado, una herida se le había abierto.

[Referente a lo otro, bueno es verdad que Tachibana es mi prometida, pero fue algo que mi papá arregló mientras bebía con el papá de ella y estaban borrachos]

[Pero Rakkun, yo te amo, quiero casarme contigo] dijo Marika avivando las cosas, en ese momento Chitoge la golpeó en la cabeza diciéndole _¡cállate!_

[Dejando eso de lado, Chitoge es mí única novia y bueno ella es mitad japonesa, mitad americana, pero no negaré el hecho de que es hermosa] asentía con orgullo Raku seguido de Tsugumi.

[No tengo un harem ni un sequito de chicas enamoradas de mí, es imposible, sí me esforcé en reunir el valor suficiente para salir con Chitoge, no me imagino tener a otras 5 chicas conmigo, la poligamia es ilegal en Japón y, ¿mi hermana? Yui-nee y yo nos criamos como hermanos aunque no estemos relacionados por sangre, la quiero y respeto como una hermana de verdad]

[¿Hermanas? No me digan que se refieren a…] dijo el chico mientras miraba a Kosaki y a Haru, las cuáles sólo voltearon a ver a otro lado mientras estaban sonrojadas.

[Ok… esto sí no me lo esperaba] admitió Raku

[Dejando eso de lado, sólo amo a Chitoge y sólo soy un chico normal de preparatoria, me gusta cocinar y quiero llegar a trabajar como funcionario público, no pido más en la vida y bueno obviamente casarme con Chitoge] dijo el chico, comentario que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

[JAJAJAJA, sigues siendo todo un Don Juan Raku] dijo Yuiga mientras se burlaba.

[¡Tú no eres quién para hablar cuatro ojos! Cuando éramos pequeños, en aquel campamento, la mitad de las chicas iba hacía ti] dijo Raku mientras lo señalaba.

[¡Bastardo! Y qué me dices de esa vez en que esas 8 chicas del campamento te invitaron a su cabaña, ¿eh?] dijo volviéndole el comentario.

[Sí hablamos de reyes del harem, tú eras uno cuando pequeño, antes no usabas gafas y todas las chicas de tu grupo se peleaban por estar contigo, comer contigo, bañarse contigo, incluso se peleaban por atenderte]

[Mira quien habla, era lo mismo contigo] Se soltaban comentarios entre ellos.

[Ambos eran reyes del harem desde pequeños, ambos son los peores] dijo Ogata mientras los observaba.

[Concuerdo con ella] dijeron las demás mientras los veían como basura.

[¿eh?] dijeron un poco confundidos, a lo que las chicas los seguían mirando como escoria, Raku para salir del apuro sacó su último comentario.

[Pero actualmente sigues siendo un rey del harem, puedo decir que esas tres chicas que vienen contigo, están… no, estaban enamoradas de ti] dijo Raku mientras veía a Yuiga a los ojos.

[Puedo decir lo mismo al observarlas a ellas, dejando de lado a tú novia] comentó el chico. Después de ese comentario las chicas se veían entre sí un poco apenadas.

[Cof, cof, dejando ese tema de lado…] trató de decir algo Chitoge, pero Yuiga siguió.

[Tengo la foto que nos tomaron en el campamento en mí teléfono] sentenció Yuiga, en ese momento, todas las chicas, lo observaban con ojos llenos de sed de sangre, por orden unánime de Tsugumi, que casi lo amenaza con su revólver, lo obligó a mostrarle la foto, el chico desbloquea el teléfono y en ese momento, las chicas se apenaron por el fondo de pantalla, ya que era una foto de él durmiendo en el regazo de cierta chica de pelo morado, en ese momento Yuiga se apenó.

[Esa pequeña troll, otra vez con sus juegos] dijo bastante apenado.

[Yuiga-san, las chicas de secundaria, son un poco…] dijo Chitoge.

[Aunque no lo crean, ella es mayor que él, aunque la apariencia de Kominami-senpai no ayuda] comentó Uruka tratando de defender la reputación de su amigo.

[Oh, ¿tú novia?] comentó Raku.

[Sí, lo es] dijo un poco apenado, en ese momento las fans del chico lo veían.

[Por favor, no le digan a nadie y no publiquen nada en internet, por favor] dijo el chico mientras les suplicaba a las chicas, cosa que ellas entendieron.

[Pero hombre, es bastante linda, bien por ti Nariyuki] dijo Raku mientras le daba unos golpes en la espalda.

[Gracias] respondió sonrojado. Luego de eso, el chico les mostró la foto de pequeños en aquel campamento y evidentemente, había unas 16 chicas en la foto y los únicos chicos eran ellos, siguieron pasando incluso se veían fotos de chicas peleando por ellos mientras los agarraban de los brazos, en ese momento las chicas los volvían a ver como si fueran basura.

[Los peores] dijeron al tiempo.


	8. Los sentimientos de un hada y X

**Capítulo 07: los sentimientos de un hada son complicados para [X]**

Las chicas se dirigían a la casa de Kominami-senpai para una sesión de estudios, llegaron a la puerta y antes de golpear se escuchó un grito que las dejó sorprendidas.

[¡ESTÚPIDOOOOOOO! ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO!] se escuchó gritar a Kominami-senpai bastante fuerte lo cual desconcertó a las chicas, golpearon y el que abrió la puerta fue el padre de Asumi, el cuál abrió la puerta, les dijo _bienvenidas_ y salió de casa dejando aún más desconcertadas a las chicas, entraron en casa y vieron a Yuiga sentado en el suelo siendo regañado por Asumi.

[¡¿EH?!] dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo al ver aquella escena.

[Uruka… sálvame… (;_;)] comentó Yuiga con los ojos llorosos.

[Eh… esto, ¿Qué pasó?] preguntó Fumino.

[Ella se enojó conmigo y no sé por qué] comentó Yuiga.

[" _Nada raro viniendo de ti_ "] pensaron las chicas. Luego vieron a senpai, la cual parecía que tuviera una máscara hannya bastante enojada atrás de ella y Ogata preguntó.

[¿Qué pasó senpai?]

[Esto] dijo bastante enojada mientras repetía en el tv el tráiler de lanzamiento de un dorama en el cuál Yuiga era el protagonista y en comercial se podía ver a Yuiga interactuando con varias chicas en algunas situaciones algo ero y besaba a una chica al final del tráiler, _ya veo_ pensaban las demás. Yuiga después de ver el tráiler comentó.

[Oh, ya publicaron el promocional, me preocupaba no ver publicidad sobre el dorama, me alegro que todo vaya bien] comentó despreocupado, comentario que enojó más a su novia.

[Oh… así que te alegras de que ya se esté promocionando, así que también te alegras de estar con todas esas chicas eh…] dijo bastante enojada mientras lo miraba. _Él sigue igual de despistado_ pensaban sus alumnas. Nariyuki después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta del motivo y soltó una pequeña risita, lo cual asustó a sus amigas teniendo en cuenta lo enojada que estaba senpai.

[De que te ríes estúpido] le dijo su novia. Yuiga se levanta, le sonríe y la mira con ojos burlones.

[No me digas que estás celosa] le dijo mientras le sonreía a lo cual senpai se pone roja como un tomate, lo cual asombra a las demás, no pensaban que ella se podía avergonzar.

[¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo eres mi kouhai, porqué me pondría celosa!] en ese momento Yuiga se acercó y la besó en la frente, para luego decirle.

[No soy sólo tu kouhai, también soy tú novio, ¿se te olvidaba eso, cariño?] dijo Yuiga, haciendo que incluso sus alumnas se sonrojaran. Luego de eso se sentó y habló seriamente.

[Además, sabes que soy actor y es mi trabajo, represento el papel que me den lo mejor que puedo, no te preocupes Ashumi, después de todo… eres la única mujer que amo] dijo mientras sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón. Luego de eso en el tv empezó el programa de farándula, y todos se quedaron viendo, después de todo comentaron a Yuiga y a Kirie.

 _[Y en lo más reciente del mundo del espectáculo, las dos promesas de la actuación con un futuro prometedor, Kurokawa Yurie y Yuiga Nariyuki, este es un vídeo exclusivo de cuándo estaban en el rodaje de El amor a través de ojos cristalinos, en el cual Nariyuki-kun no sólo nos deslumbro con su espléndida actuación sino también con una impresionante habilidad para cantar y tocar la guitarra, a las chicas que están viendo, esto les gustará._

 _[Estamos en Okinawa terminando de grabar y Nariyuki y yo compartimos habitación, pero no se sorprendan por esto] decía Yurie mientras se grababa con su celular y entraba en la habitación y podía ver a Yuiga sentado en su cama, con unos jeans puestos, sin camisa y una toalla en la cabeza mientras estaba tocando la guitarra._

 _[Ey, canta algo cuatro ojos]_

 _[Ey, no grabes esto, ¿Qué propones?]_

 _[Kawaki wo Ameku, ¿recuerdas que terminamos de ver DomexKano? Haré la primera parte y tú el estribillo] y la chica se sentó al lado de él y puso su celular enfrente de ellos y ella empezó a cantar siguiendo el ritmo de la canción original y Yuiga dando el acompañamiento con la guitarra y apenas llegó su turno, la guitarra tomó más fuerza y salió su voz con una emoción más fuerte que en la original._

 _[_ _mou ii_ _  
_ _aa shite kou shite ittetatte_ _  
_ _aishite dou shite? iwaretatte_ _  
_ _asobi dake nara kantan de shinken koushou muchakucha de_ _  
_ _omoi mo shinai omoi kotoba_ _  
_ _nan do tsukaifurusu no ka?_ _  
_ _douse_ _  
_ _kitai shitetanda deki reisu demo_ _  
_ _inyoudarake no fureizu mo_ _  
_ _kakato mochiagaru kotoba tabuu ni shite_ _  
_ _kuuki wo yonda ame furanaide yo_ _]_

 _[Definitivamente no sólo es un buen actor, una cara bonita y un chico sexy, sorpresivamente es un gran cantante, ¿Qué opinan señoritas, les gustaría recibir una serenata de parte de él? En otras noticias…]_

 _]_ La nota de ellos ya había pasado y las chicas estaban asombradas de escuchar y ver a Yuiga cantar con esa intensidad y tocar la guitarra de tal forma, incluso Ashumi le aplaudió.

[No sabía que cantabas tan bien, al parecer tienes talento innato para eso] le dijo mientras se sentaba en un cojín y abría un libro que tenía en la mesa.

[¡Eso fue increíble Nariyuki!] le dijo la morena muy entusiasmada al igual que las demás.

[¿También puedes cantar en inglés?] agregó la misma, a lo que todas, incluida su novia querían oírlo a capella, por lo tanto, recordó una canción que le encanta y empezó a cantar.

 _I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine…_

[¿Qué tal?] preguntó mientras agarraba su té. Y sus amigas y novia estaban impresionadas.

[¿De todas las canciones escogiste una romántica?] le preguntó Ashumi.

[Siempre me han gustado las canciones románticas, me alegran] dijo el chico, después de eso tuvieron su sesión de estudio. Al día siguiente en la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo, Yuiga comía acompañado de sus amigas y Kobayashi. Y las chicas discutían sobre un artículo en cuestión de una revista para chicas.

[No creo que los chicos sean tan pervertidos] dijo Fumino llamando la atención de Yuiga Y Kobayashi.

[Son unos cerdos] agregó Ogata.

[Vamos, ustedes dos que tienen novia, respondan esto honestamente] dijo la morena mientras veía a los otros dos y le leía una parte del artículo.

 _[Si quieres sorprender a tú novio, puedes llevarlo un poco al límite de su cordura, prueba con ponerte una camisa de él, te quedará holgada, pero lo provocarás, también un traje de enfermera, conejita, incluso doctora, a muchos les gustan y aunque no sean otakus, el cosplay de Shimakaze-chan de KanColle lo encenderá un poco, si ambos ya son adultos prueba con ponerte tú uniforme de instituto, es algo más candente]_ terminó de leer la morena.

[¿Qué opinan?] a lo que los nombrados algo sonrojados se atoraron con sus bebidas y se miraban entre los dos con una sonrisa complicada.

[Eso es… bueno… como decirlo… creo que…] balbuceaban los dos algo apenados.

[Eso quiere decir que lo han pensado] les dijo Fumino mientras los miraba seriamente.

[¡Por supuesto que no!] respondieron al tiempo.

[Vamos no me engañan, sé que se las han imaginado, en el caso de Nariyuki podría ser de enfermera, en el uniforme de instituto o de conejita y de Kobayan sería con el uniforme de nadadora y enfermera.] En ese momento los chicos abrieron bien los ojos y de una vez se imaginaron a sus novias en esas ropas, sin darse cuenta dijeron lo que guardaban en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

[Ashumi vestida de conejita o enfermera…]

[Chinami de conejita...]

[¡Quiero verlo!] dijeron ambos al tiempo bastante emocionados, sonrojados y una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

[¿Eh?] cuando se dieron cuenta sus amigas los juzgaban con la mirada.

[Cerdos] les dijeron las tres al tiempo, en ese momento un par de chicas sintió que estaban hablando ellas. Mientras nuestro grupo de amigos comían, entraron unas chicas de primer año y apenas lograron identificar a Yuiga se acercaron a él, eres tres chicas, se acercaron a él y algo tímidas le hablaron.

[P-p-p-erdona por molestarte mi-mientras comes Yuiga-senpai...] dijo una de las chicas.

[Esto…] dijo la segunda, para luego las tres hacer una pequeña reverencia y mostrarle una carta, dejando asombrados a todos incluidas a sus amigas.

[¡Me gustas Yuiga-senpai!] dijeron las tres al tiempo mientras entregaban sus cartas. Yuiga abrió sus ojos como platos, miró a las tres chicas y luego miró a sus amigos y ellas y Kobayashi le hacían una sonrisa complicada, obviamente debía rechazarlas como corresponde, él se levantó, tomó las cartas de las tres y les dijo _gracias…_

[Gracias por decirme sus sentimientos, lo apreció mucho y me hace feliz, pero no puedo corresponderles, lo siento mucho] les dijo mientras hacía una reverencia formal.

[¿Es porque eres mayor que nosotras?] le dijo una de ellas.

[Eso no tiene nada que ver, es sólo que a mí me gusta alguien más, por lo tanto, no puedo corresponderles]

[Es una de las senpais de allí] dijo mientras señalaba a sus alumnas a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

[No, es una senpai mía]

[¿La quieres?] le preguntó una de las chicas con los ojos llorosos al igual que las demás.

[A ella la amo, la amo mucho] dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente, las chicas pudieron sentir que en verdad él estaba enamorado de esa chica y empezaron a llorar, él, viendo la situación, cuidadosamente limpió las lágrimas de las chicas, les ofreció pañuelos y les dijo.

[Muchas gracias por decirme sus sentimientos, pero no puedo corresponder a ninguna, además no se preocupen, las tres son chicas muy bonitas y de seguro ya cautivaron a un chico que ha de estar loco de amor por ustedes, cuando su corazón sane y puedan querer de nuevo, espero que encuentren a ese chico, que de seguro, las querrá y hará muy felices no sólo en el instituto, puede que pasen el resto de sus vidas juntos.] les dijo mientras les sonreía a lo que las tres se sonrojaron, dijeron gracias muy apenadas, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron. Yuiga se sentó y miraba a las chicas que se iban mientras les dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

[Te has vuelto todo un experto en enamorar y rechazar chicas] le dijo Kobayashi.

[Aprendí del mejor] le dijo mientras le apuntaba con su pan de Yakisoba.

[Tampoco rechacé a tantas] dijo Kobayashi.

[Rechazaste a 56 chicas en secundaria Kobayan] le dijo la morena.

[Wow] dijeron Ogata y Fumino.

[Y lo peor es que ellas buscaban a Nariyuki para que las consolara, este cuatro ojos es sorpresivamente bueno para escuchar a la gente] agregó la morena.

[No me recuerdes esa época, dios San Valentín y diciembre eran los peores meses, estuve a punto de volverme psicólogo] dijo Yuiga recordando esas fechas.

[Y por eso ellas se enamoraban luego de ti y venías a mí a pedirme consejo de como rechazarlas educadamente] agregó Kobayan, a lo que las chicas dijeron.

[Esos dos siempre serán así]

 _ **Ni siquiera sé que carajos escribí pero me divertí escribiendo :v**_


	9. Te escogí a ti

**Capítulo 08: te escogí a ti.**

 _ **ESTOS SON LOS EVENTOS SUCEDIDOS DESPUÉS DEL CAPÍTULO 06, CITA ENTRE YUIGA Y ASUMI.**_

Después de haberse separado de aquel dulce y apasionado beso que se estaban dando en la entrada de la casa de lo chica, entraron con el fin de hablar con el padre de Ashumi, la pareja entró, se quitaron sus zapatos en la entrada y se dirigieron a buscar a Soujiro, se dirigían a la oficina, pero no lo encontraron allí, en cambio lo vieron en la sala tomando el té con Kasumi, la cual estaba de nuevo en Japón por trabajo.

[¡Ah!, mamá, volviste] dijo Asumi.

[Así es cariño, ¡Oh! ¡Yuiga-kun!] dijo mientras ignoraba a su hija y abrazaba al chico.

[Te vi en las revistas y en la tele, también vi la película, no puedo creer que ahora seas actor, te deseo lo mejor cariño] le dijo al chico mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

[Muchas gracias, me esforzaré] dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

[¿A qué debo tú visita hijo?] le dijo el hombre, a lo que Yuiga, un poco temeroso, primero hizo una reverencia de disculpa.

[Primero que todo, pedirles disculpas porque senpai y yo los engañamos a los dos, no estábamos saliendo cuando nos conocimos] dijo él acompañado de su novia, Soujiro abrió los ojos como platos, luego su hija habló.

[En realidad arrastré a Kohai a todo este asunto, ya que él desde un inicio me estaba ayudando con mis estudios, también te diré la verdad, ese es mi uniforme del trabajo, trabajo como camarera en un Maid Cafe] dijo mientras hacia la misma reverencia del chico. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el hombre habló.

[Ya veo, me impacta un poco el que nos hayan engañado y mentido, eso no está bien, pudieron habernos dicho bien las cosas desde un inicio] les regañó el hombre, Kasumi podía ver como Yuiga agarraba la mano de Asumi y entrelazaban sus dedos, ella sonríe contenta y espera lo que los chicos dirán.

[Por eso, Soujiro-san, Kasumi-san, me gustaría decirles ahora la verdad…] hizo una pausa.

[Me enamoré de Asumi mientras iba a verla al Maid Café a ayudarla con sus estudios, poco a poco me enamoré de ella, mi corazón pertenece a ella, también, me gustaría pedirles su permiso, por favor permítanme tener una relación de pareja con ella] dijo el chico mientras los veía seriamente y los dos adultos podían ver que ellos estaban agarrados de la mano y que su hija sonreía muy contenta y miraba con ojos cálidos al chico, luego Soujiro habló.

[Yuiga-kun, ¿quieres a mi hija?]

[Demasiado, yo a ella la amo, la escogí a ella no sólo por quererla y que ella sea hermosa, la escogí porque siento paz y tranquilidad con ella, aunque ella siempre me juega bromas, soy feliz estando al lado de ella, amo lo mucho que se esfuerza en su trabajo, amo lo mucho que se esfuerza por querer ser una gran doctora como ustedes, amo y admiro mucho el amor que ella tiene por esta clínica, me encanta como brillan los ojos de ella al entender los temas que se le dificultaban, amo la cara de niña consentida que pone cuando ve cosas lindas, amo la sonrisa de Asumi, me llena de paz y tranquilidad, amo cada parte de ella con todas sus virtudes y defectos, la amo] le respondió sinceramente el chico, Soujiro pudo entender con cada palabra del chico que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hija y que iba en serio, también pudo ver lo roja y apenada que estaba su hija mientras le decía al chico _tonto_ , también pudo ver como su esposa soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad al ver que su hija era amada, querida, respetada y deseada por un buen chico, luego él sonríe muy contento como si recordara su juventud.

[Me hiciste recordar cuando pedí el permiso a los padres de Kasumi para ser pareja] dijo mientras se reía un poco.

[Sentí lo mismo, me hiciste recordar el día más feliz y vergonzoso de mi vida Yuiga-kun] dijo la mujer mientras se reía también, luego ambos adultos miraron a los chicos y les sonreían cálidamente.

[Por favor cuida de nuestra hija Yuiga-kun, espero que nos llevemos bien] le dijeron ambos mientras hacían una reverencia formal, a lo que el chico hizo lo mismo.

[Cuidaré de ella, otou-san, oka-san] le dijo el chico, luego de eso Kasumi aplaudía muy contenta, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

[Estoy muy feliz, sabía desde un inicio de que la relación de ustedes era falsa, pero siempre supe que al final quedarían juntos, Asumi, tu novio fue muy directo y sincero con nosotros sobre lo que siente por ti, ¿no crees que tú también debes ser honesta?] le dijo a su madrea lo que ella se pone roja como un tomate, respira profundo y mira a Yuiga.

[Y-yo… yo me enamoré de ti también poco a poco con el paso del tiempo, mientras compartíamos tiempo en el curso intensivo captaste mi atención, luego cuando ibas a enseñarme sin esperar nada a cambio en el restaurante, cuando hablaba contigo y me explicabas era muy feliz, esperaba ansiosa el momento en que entraras por esa puerta, también me sentía muy celosa cuando las chicas se acercaban mucho a ti, me sentía muy enojada por eso, aunque sabía que tú me veías sólo como tu senpai, luego cuando empezaste a salir en las revistas, en la televisión, en entrevistas de radio me sentí muy mal, estaba feliz porque estabas triunfando pero también me sentía mal, quería que sólo fueras un estudiante normal, ya que tenía miedo de que te llevaran lejos de mí, cuando vi la película y las escenas con Yurie-san me enojé bastante, estallé en celos, por eso… ahora seré honesta, te amo Nariyuki, te amo mucho, amo lo despistado e inocente que eres, amo tu cara sonrojada y respuestas torpes a mis bromas, amo verte esforzando por conseguir lo que quieres, amo verte trabajar duro en el restaurante, eres de gran ayuda, eres muy confiable, las chicas y los dueños te quieren bastante también, amo como no te avergüenzas de lo que el resto opine de tu familia, amo lo amable que eres, amo todo de ti] le dijo mientras lo agarraba de las manos a lo que él la hala y le da un abrazo para luego, enfrente de sus suegros, darle un beso.

[También te amo] le dijo mientras la abrazaba de nuevo. Los padres estaban muy contentos al ver que esos dos se amaban, los adultos se miraron y empezaron a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

[¡Quiero dos nietos!] dijo Soujiro, asustando a la pareja.

[¡No seas tonto Sou-chan, tendrán una niña, mi instinto materno me lo dice!] agregó Kasumi, luego de eso los chicos se apenaron y Asumi se enojó bastante porque los estaban molestando.

[¡No nos molesten idiotas!] le grito a sus padres.

[Tiene razón Asumi otou-san, oka-san] les dijo el chico.

[Aún no es el momento] agregó haciendo que Asumi se sonrojara como tomate y que los dos adultos se entusiasmaran. Luego de eso el chico recibió un mensaje de su madre, al parecer se dirigían para su casa, pero él les dijo que los esperaran en el parque, luego de eso habló.

[Otou-san, Oka-san, ¿me permiten llevarme a Asumi un rato?] les dijo.

[Quiero llevarla a cenar con mi familia en este momento y presentarla como mi pareja] dijo el chico pidiendo permiso.

[Jo jo, así se habla hijo] le dijo Soujiro mientras levantaba el dedo pulgar.

[Tienes permiso] respondió Kasumi mientras hacía el mismo gesto de Soujiro. Luego de eso el chico salió con Asumi y se dirigía con ella hacia el parque, luego de eso el chico les dijo que irían a cenar todos y los llevó a un popular restaurante que era la sensación del momento, entraron, se sentaron en la mesa y la distribución era algo graciosa, el chico tenía a su novia a su lado derecho, a su lado izquierdo a Kazuki, delante de él en el centro estaba Hanae, el lado derecho de ella estaba Hazuki y a su lado izquierdo estaba Mizuki, el chico les dijo que ordenaron lo que quisieran, ya que él no les había dicho nada, pero ya le habían pagado lo de los comerciales, publicaciones en revistas, campañas promocionales y una parte por la grabación de la película, el chico en su cuenta bancaria tenía una buena suma de dinero y quería usarla en su familia, luego de ordenar, llegaron las bebidas de todos y el chico tomó el liderazgo de la conversación.

[Gracias por aceptar algo tan deprisa] inició.

[Pero lo importante es que estamos reunidos en familia, también quiero decirles algo, mamá, hermanos.]

[Desde hoy estoy en una relación con Asumi-senpai, ella me gusta desde hace un tiempo y pues… me declaré y dijo que sí…] dijo un poco avergonzado, los demás veían a la chica de cabellos morados la cual estaba igual de sonrojada que el chico y como pudo dijo _un gusto._ Luego de eso los gemelos gritaban contentos.

[¡La Onee-chan de coletas es la novia de nii-chan!]

[¡Nii-chan tiene una novia linda!] gritaron contentos haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a verlos, la pareja se sonrojó mucho, luego de eso Hanae habló.

[Me siento muy feliz por ti hijo, Asumi-chan, bienvenida a la familia Yuiga, dejo en tu cuidado a mi hijo] le dijo muy contenta.

[El gusto es mío O… Oka-san] dijo bastante apenada, luego Mizuki habló.

[Bienvenida a la familia, A… Asumi-Onee-chan] le dijo un poco apenada, Asumi al ser llamada Onee-chan por Mizuki y los gemelos la hacía sentirse muy feliz. Luego de comer el chico se despidió de su familia y llevaba a Ashumi a su casa de nuevo mientras iban caminando iban tomados de la mano, pero ella siente frío y él se quita su chaqueta y se la da ella, seguían caminando mientras hablaban de la cena.

[Gracias por presentarme ante tu familia] le dijo ella bastante contenta.

[No pensé que me aceptarían, después de todo he ido pocas veces a tú casa, cuando tus hermanos me llamaron Onee-chan me sentí muy feliz] le dijo la chica mientras sus ojos se iluminaban a lo que él sonríe.

[También estoy feliz de que tus padres me aceptaran y aceptaran nuestra relación, soy muy feliz] dijo él, luego Asumi cayó en cuenta de la reacción de las demás personas al verlo a él cenando con su familia y ella, después de todo él era una celebridad en crecimiento.

[¿No te preocupa que nuestra relación traiga problemas a tú carrera? Después de todo acabas de debutar como actor, tengo entendido que es algo difícil para los actores estar en una relación de pareja con alguien ajeno al mundo del espectáculo] comentó ella mientras lo miraba un poco preocupada, era entendible, después de todo estaba despegando su carrera y no quería arruinarle el futuro a él, él luego de pensarlo un poco respondió muy motivado.

[Mmmmm, pensaremos luego en eso si llega a pasar algo, sinceramente no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que las demás personas piensen, no dejaré que comentarios inescrupulosos arruinen mi relación contigo y mi trabajo, si algo pasa, lo solucionamos juntos] le dijo él bastante tranquilo y seguro. Ella pensaba que era algo despreocupado, pero recuerda que, en la cena, él le dijo _somos un equipo_ y ella sabe que cuenta con el apoyo de él y si algo surge, ella debe apoyarlo. Después de eso llegaron a casa, se dieron un beso de despedida y acordaron verse el sábado en el acuario. La semana pasó y sucedió lo de las chicas, cosa que él le comentaría a Asumi más adelante, el fin de semana llegó y tenían todo el domingo disponible, ya que ambos trabajaron el sábado, llegaron al parque de diversiones y por orden de Asumi él debía tener puesto un gorro y lentes de sol ya que así no lo reconocerían, ella también llevaba gorro y lentes de sol, después de todo ella no quería causar un escándalo, llegaron al parque, se subieron a la montaña rusa, a los juegos mecánicos, comieron helado, almorzaron, fueron a cine, volvieron al parque y entraron a la casa de los sustos, jugaron juegos de disparos, repitieron de nuevo la montaña rusa y ya al atardecer subieron a la rueda de la fortuna dónde pudieron estar más solos y se quitaron los gorros y lentes de sol para disfrutar del atardecer mientras ella estaba recostada en el pecho de él, luego de eso salieron e iban caminando por el parque, se estaban besando cuando un fuerte viento levantó sus gorros y lentes, tan rápido como pudieron se los pusieron de nuevo y salieron de allí mientras corrían tomados de la mano.

[Espero que nadie nos haya visto] dijo Asumi preocupada.

[Tranquila, no pasará nada y si algo pasa, luego pensaremos en algo] le dijo mientras caminaban juntos tomados de la mano y volvían a casa.

 _ **Lo que ellos no sabían, es que había una paparazzi siguiéndolos desde el inicio de su cita y alcanzó a tomarles una foto besándose cuando sus rostros eran visibles. ¿Qué sucederá ahora con la relación de Yuiga y Asumi, sumado a su carrera que recién despega?**_


End file.
